Separation
by Kid Ape 2
Summary: A family of eevee are separated by a strange group called Team Nebula, they endure their own journeys to find their way home. But when Team Nebula plans to steal legendary Pokemon, this family may have a bigger roll to play in the fate of Sinnoh.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; Pokemon related material belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 1

The winter's kiss chilled the forest area. The forest called Eterna. The trees and bushes covered in the frozen rain that fell the night before, no longer held their leaves, leaving them bare and naked. the ground held most of the snow as mounds bulged through the white fluff. The night was young and crisp. The air seemed sharp and still. Such a beautiful night. Most pokemon of the forest were sleeping the season away. A small hole inside a hollowed tree made the perfect home for a small family of eevee. They slept soundly as the night carried on. A litter of newly hatched kits slept in the comfort of their mother's warmth. The mother was a beautiful Flareon. Her fur seemed to radiate her strength and displayed the most color of any in the forest. Her eyes, watching her precious kits dreams, went deep and burned with her love for them. There were only two remaining of her litter. Unfortunately the smallest one was lost three moons ago. The pain she endured from the loss only strengthened her love for her other kits. She shed warm tears for the memory as she nuzzled her kits. They moved and snuggled closer to her trying to stay warm. The fact that she was a Flareon only helped to keep her and her children warm. The winter would not the cause them to freeze. She silently thanked herself for making this choice when she evolved. Her name was Ryla.  
The father was an Umbreon. He would usually leave at this time to find any remaining berries that hasn't been frozen by the chilled air. Though Ryla did rely on him for protection, especially now that they had children, Ryla understood that without food they would starve. She was a Flareon, so she would be the best answer for keeping the kits warm. Plus she was female. He wouldn't allow manual labor to be pushed onto her, even if he was sick. He told her that his guilt would never leave him alone if something happened to her.  
"A Charizard may come along and think of you as a tasty snack." She remembered him saying.  
"Oh Yumi. You worry too much." She thought to herself as a blushing smile spread on her face. she did appreciate the love he had for her and their kits. Without him, she wouldn't know where she would be.  
Soon she grew tired and with a quiet yawn, she began to drift off. Her eyes closed and before she knew it, Yumi was nudging her softly.  
"How are you, Ryla?" He asked whispering. Ryla yawned and looked at him. His yellow rings softly glowed, giving their small den a dim lighting.  
"I'm fine. Did you find anything?" He nodded.  
"Not much, but it should due for a few days." He looked to a corner that held a small pile of pecha berries. Ryla looked astounded.  
"That many? That could last us for the rest of winter!" She said. Yumi smiled.  
"Like I said, its not much." He said being modest. Ryla smiled. "How are the kits?"  
"Sleeping soundly. Not even a peep." Ryla said as she looked down at them. She nuzzled them and softly licked their new fur.  
"You made beautiful children Ryla." Yumi said full of pride. Ryla looked at him.  
"We made beautiful children. You are their father as much as I am their mother." Yumi smiled and nodded. He looked closer at her and saw the tear stains on her cheeks.  
"You've been crying." He said to her softly. She turned away. "I too grieve for our lost child. You don't have to hide that from me."  
"I'm sorry Yumi. I just miss her so much.." She let more tears fall and he nuzzled her affectionately.  
"I do too. I wish we could still have her, but Arceus had a better place for her. We can only pray that she is at peace. We still have her in our hearts, and thats all that counts." Ryla began to sniffle. Her tears fell over her two kits. Yumi leaned in and licked them off of her cheeks.  
"I promise to love our children and I will always protect them. I will lay my life down for them." Ryla vowed. Yumi sat over his family, tall and proud.  
"As do I." he swore. Ryla saw the intensity in is his eyes. She saw that look all the time when they were eevee kits. Even when there was danger near, he never left her side. He would stare down even strong enemies to protect her. Now that they were mates, that trait was even stronger, and he meant every word of it.  
Yumi then went over to the berry pile and brought Ryla one over. He set it down in front of her. She quickly ate it and invited him to lay next to her. Yumi found a comfortable spot and layed by her. She nuzzled him and he returned the gesture.  
"Good night, Yumi. I love you."  
"I love you too. Sleep well."

End Of Chapter 1

Please review and share. More to come and it gets much better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pokemon related material belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 2

The sun rose over the forest. The bird pokemon cheerily welcomed the warm rays with their musical cries. The snow was nearly gone as the winter's grip melted under the sun's warmth.  
Soon the forest was alive with pokemon. A group of Bidoof happily splashed in the now melted rivers. Several Budew munched on freshly grown berries as they watched an angry staravia fuss from atop the trees.  
A small eevee kit tumbled out of it's tree home den as it explored the new sights. The tall wood thingies towered over her as she gasped at the size of them. The ground had patches of white stuff on the ground. Curious, she began to trot over to them.  
"Rima! Wait for me!" called her brother Greemy as he too stumbled out of the den. She giggled at him as he stood up. "I'll give you something to laugh at!" He said as he playfully tackled her to the ground. He pinned her down and she started laughing. He tried to growl at her, but began laughing too.  
"Be careful you two!" Called their mother as she walked out of the den, followed by their father.  
"Yes, mom!" They called and continued playing.  
"They are quite energetic, aren't they?" Yumi said to his mate.  
"Much like we used to be." Ryla replied with a warm smile. She then got an idea as she looked at Yumi. She slowly turned her body to him and jumped. Yumi was caught off guard as she tried to pin him down. He spun out from under her and tackled her to the ground with a playful growl. They were just like kits again. Rima and Greemy saw their parents rough housing and ran over to join them. Rima lunged at Yumi and tackled him off of Ryla. Greemy then jumped on his mother trying to hold her down.  
"A future flareon!" She laughed. She effortlessly pushed him off and caught him in her arms. He struggled to get free but his mother was too strong.  
"I've got you now!" she said. She then began to lick him mercilessly. He struggled even harder, but Ryla wouldn't let go.  
"Mom! Let me go!" He pleaded. She licked his fur until he felt her saliva soak through. "Ugh! Mom, gross!" He managed to get away and tried to wipe his mother's wet mouth matter off. She giggled at how cute he looked. He looked at her with a scraggly mane and fur. A pouty look was drawn on his face.  
"That's mean!" He said with a small whine. Ryla laughed. Greemy ran up and nuzzled her side, both trying to get the saliva off and for love for her. Ryla nuzzled him back. They both then looked at Yumi and Rima and saw that they were both laughing. Rima was lying on Yumi's back as Yumi lay on the grass watching his mate and son play. Greemy and Ryla then went over to them and lay beside them, all savoring each others company.  
"That was fun!" Rima said. "Now I'm hungry.." Yumi laughed at his daughter's randomness.  
"That's why we let you two out today." He began. He then stood up as Rima jumped off of his back. She trotted over to Ryla and Greemy and sat down. "Today, I'm going to teach you how to search for berries." Rima looked confused. They had as many berries as they can eat in the den. They could last forever. Why did they need more?  
"But can't we eat the ones we have?" She asked. Yumi smiled at her.  
"I want you to be able to find some on your own when you need to. This is important for you to know." Rima didn't quite understand, but she would do whatever her father said.  
"We're gonna go further away?" Greemy asked excitedly. Yumi nodded.  
"While we are gone, I need you bith to stay close and do as I say, alright?" The two eevees nodded. Yumi then turned around and began walking. He looked back and beckoned for his kits to follow. Greemy quickly bounded after him. Rima looked at Ryla who gave her an encouraging smile.  
"Go on, little one. I'll be right here waiting for you."  
"You're not coming?" She asked worried.  
"I must protect the den. It's better that your father show you these things." Ryla saw the look of worry on Rima's face. She leaned in and licked her cheek. "Don't worry. Your father will protect you, no matter what." Rima then slowly walked to her father. Yumi patiently waited for her and then began walking. As they left, Rima looked back to see her mother smiling back at her. That encouraged her to continue. Soon the den was out of sight. Greemy and Rima took in their new surroundings. The tall wooden thingies seemed so big compared to her. There were so many of them and they seemed to go on for eternity. The ground had small green patches that mingled with small white patches. Rima noticed the white patches were cold to the touch while the green ones were soft and cuddly. She liked the green ones better. Greemy kept licking the white ones. He said that it turns into water when he eats it. He almost ate one that was yellow, but was stopped by Yumi who warned them about a bad taste the yellow patches had. Rima thought he must've eaten one before. Soon they came to a small bush that had freshly grown leaves on them. Under the leaves were funny shaped fruits. They were yellow and had darker yellow dots on them.  
"What's that, dad?" Greemy asked, amused by the strange fruit.  
"This is a Sitrus Berry bush. These berries are not only tasty, but they give you energy if you are near fainting." Yumi explained. He then bit one down from the bush and took a big bite from it. The juice burst from it and splashed on the grass. Rima and Greemy saw their father's mouth spill juice as he gobbled down the bite. Rima fell to the ground laughing at the sight.  
"Are they always that messy?" She asked through giggles. Yumi smiled at her.  
"They are bursting with flavor." Greemy added with a big laugh.  
The three continued their search for many different berries. They found the oh so familiar Pecha berries, and even came across a few oran berry bushes. So far the only one that Greemy hated was the Lum berries. Yumi warned them about bushes that carried berries that were poisonous, and showed them how to tell them apart. Soon they finished their journey and started back home. As Rima and Greemy chased each other, Yumi kept a watchful eye on them and made sure to not let them wander too far. Greemy found an unwanted friend as a weedle shot it's silky string on his tail. He growled at the bug pokemon, but it just smiled and shot him on his nose. Greemy wiped the web off and tried to catch the weedle, hoping to get his revenge. Suddenly Yumi stopped as he caught a smell he didn't recognize. His ears perked up and he was alert to everything. Rima stopped playing and noticed her father standing in place, seeming to wait for something. A low rumbling vibrated the ground. Rima looked down and saw the ground moving. Greemy stopped and looked down too.  
"Daddy, Whats happening?!" Rima said with fear. Yumi then bolted toward her and Greemy. He Grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and fast as lightning did the same with Greemy. He ran with both kits in his mouth as the rumbling grew worse. Rima and Greemy bounced off of one another as Yumi sped up. Suddenly a loud crunching sound echoed through the trees. The rumbling was now making everything in sight seem to dance. There were more crunch noises and something made a deep whirring noise. Yumi didn't stop or even look back. As Rima bounced, she caught a glimpse of what was behind them. A gigantic Delibird with rolling thingies for feet plowed behind them. It had a strange mark on its tummy and crushed everything in its way. Rima let out a terrified cry and Yumi only sped up. He then turned and tried to shake off the unnaturally large pokemon. The Delibird was fast for its size and had no trouble keeping up with him. Yumi sprinted for several minutes with the enemy hot on his trail. He ran until the trees cleared and in front of him ran a large stream. He stopped as quickly as he could, trying not to fall into the still freezing waters. The stream was too wide to jump, especially without a good running start. He looked desperately for a means of escape, but saw nothing. The delibird was coming and Yumi was running out of time. He set the kits down and looked them in the eyes.  
"Listen to me very carefully." He panted. Rima and Greemy looked at him wide eyed and full of fear. "You have to make it back home no matter what, You understand?!" He said with tension in his voice.  
"Daddy, where are you going?!"Rima was near tears.  
"Just do as I say! Stay together! If you lose each other, find each other no matter what!" Yumi had a look that Rima and Greemy has never seen before. That made them even more scared. Yumi nuzzled them once more. "I love you both so much. I'm sorry." Rima licked him on his cheek and tasted the saltiness of tears. Yumi then nudged them both into the river. They were caught off guard as the rush of cold water shocked their bodies pushed them down the stream. It seemed like ice was forming around her as struggled against the flow. Rima tired to kick and stay afloat but the current was too strong. For a split second she saw the delibird plow through the trees and grab Yumi. He tried to fight back but the delibird lifted a giant white thing and stuffed him inside. Rima wanted to cry out for her father, but the rushing water forced her to hold her breath. She banged into several rocks and her vision began to falter. She tried to look for Greemy but when she opened her eyes, everything was blurry. Finally she managed to rise to the surface of the water. She desperately looked for her brother but he was nowhere in sight.  
"Greemy!" She screamed out. No answer. The water pulled her back under and she flailed helplessly about. Once again she came up. She gasped for air and prayed to Arceus to not let her drown. She looked to the direction the stream was heading and her heart skipped when she saw what was coming. A waterfall dead ahead. She tried to swim to shore, but she hardly moved in the strong pull of the water. All she could do was cry out for help. As the waterfall drew nearer, she finally saw a familiar face struggling against the stream along with her.  
"Greemy!" She cried out to him.  
"R-Rima!" He shouted back. They tried to move closer to each other, but failed miserably."Rima, Nooo!" He was then sucked down in the water and fell over the falls.  
"Greemy!" Rima screamed. Before she could take another breath, She too was dragged under and fell helplessly over the falls.  
End Of Chapter 2

The story really starts here. Hope you guys are enjoying this. Please review. I like hearing from you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Pokemon related material belong to their respective owner.

chapter 3

All was dark, wet and cold. A constant shushing noise softly danced around in her ears. She awoke from the strange noise around her, head heavy and in pain as her body ached. She tried to lift her head but a sharp pain in her head forced her to lay back down. She couldn't hold on any longer and drifted back to sleep. She awoke to the same shushing, but it was more quiet. Her body was cold, but her head felt hot and her breathing was near pant. She felt something move against her. She was too weak to try to fight back, but she at least tried to look at what it was. She struggled to open her eyes. The light was bright and her eyes stung. She immediately closed them and whimpered in pain. She waited for the pain to leave before trying again. She was ready as her eyes slowly opened. They hurt but she endured and kept them open. She found herself in a strange den that was covered in vines and leaves. The entrance was wide and outside was a light drizzle of rain.  
Rima felt something move against her again. She couldn't see what it was and her heart began to pound in her chest. She tried to stand but the pain wouldn't let her move. Tears swelled in her eyes as she prepared for the worst.  
"Don't strain yourself." said a voice above her. It was strong and clearly male. Rima's heart froze at the unfamiliar presence. She whimpered in fear. Who was this pokemon? "It is alright. I will not harm you." He said trying to assure her. Rima looked at who it was. She saw a large white pokemon sitting over her. He had a large blue horn on one side of his head and a blue gem in the center. His fur shimmered on its own and his eyes were a deep crimson red. He looked down to her with a look of kindness, almost as if he were protecting her. Rima had never seen a pokemon like this one before.  
"You have been through much." He said to her. He stood to his clawed feet and went to a corner of the den. He came back with a blue colored berry in his mouth. He bit down on it and cut it in half. He did the same to one of the now smaller pieces and placed it in front of her. "This will ease the pain and help you rest." Rima looked at the fragment of the oran berry and took a bite from it. She swallowed it and tried to lay back down. Her stomach fluttered and moaned at her. Suddenly her stomach pushed the berry back up and she rose and threw the mushed food onto the den floor. The taste was horrible and it stuck to her tongue, but her body was in too much pain to think about the bitterness for too long. Soon her head began to spin and she found herself lying back on the floor. The white pokemon looked at her with concern. He left out and came back with a large leaf. It had two stems that looped on four sides of it. He sat it down in front of her.  
"Drink. You are dehydrated and This will help you be able to eat." Rima tried to stand, but as she rose her body shivered and shook. She managed to make it too the leaf and slowly lap the water down her throat. The water was cool and crisp. She finished and looked at the other oran berry piece. She bit into it and swallowed. As small As it was, she still couldn't finish it, so she ate what she could and let her body fall back down to rest. She thought of what happened to her at the stream. The giant delibird and Her father pushing her and Greemy into the rushing water. She thought of the giant pokemon stuffing her father into the big white thing and how she lost Greemy. This was all so sudden and confusing. What happened to daddy? Is he okay? And where was Greemy? Would she be able to find him like daddy wanted? What about mom? Rima felt a lump grow in her throat. Her eyes let tears fall as the sadness overwhelmed her. She wanted her family back. She wanted to nuzzle her parents and play with her brother. She wanted to go home.  
"Sleep well, little one. All hope is not lost." She heard as she felt her sleep take her back in its grasp.  
Rima dreamt of her home. Her beautiful mother, her strong father and her loving brother. The den was flooded with berries of all sorts. Her family was standing at the entrance welcoming her home. She began to run toward them, happy to see they were all okay. She was home. She was back home where it was safe. Her happiness soon turned to confusion as she ran. The trail she was on seemed to grow longer the faster she went. The den didn't move however. Yumi turned around to face the den. Ryla and Greemy followed. That same crunching noise echoed through the forest and suddenly the den was crushed to splinters. There stood the giant delibird from before. With a metallic screech, its eyes glowed blood red and Soon the sky grew to a evil shade of gray. Ryla screamed and Greemy tried to run. Yumi turned to Rima and snarled.  
"Why didn't you protect your brother?!" He barked at her. Rima stopped in place, paralyzed with fear. Her eyes grew wide and her heart pounded, trying to escape her chest. The delibird reached down and scooped her family up. It brought around its white bag and violently stuffed them inside. The bag tightened around them and outlined their crushed bodies. The delibird looked at Rima who couldn't move her feet. Her mind screamed for her to run but her body refused to obey. She watched the giant pokemon approach her. As it neared her, it seemed to grow larger and larger. Soon it was taller than any tree in the forest. With a final screech, it reached down and picked her up. Rima screamed as loud as she could as tears fell from her eyes. The delibird opened its bag and threw her in. She fell until the hole she was thrown in became but a speck of light she had no hope of ever reaching again. She turned down to where she was falling. She saw Yumi's head coming towards her. He was bloodied and his eyes were dead. He looked at her and opened his mouth. As she fell in he snapped his jaws shut.  
Rima woke with a terrified start. She screamed at the top of her lungs as her heart thrashed about her ribs. She trembled and shook as she looked around. Where was she? This place, this den. She didn't see anything familiar. The strange white pokemon from earlier awoke next to her. He looked at her a little shocked at her outburst. She looked at him with fear in her eyes and she began crying. The pokemon Knelt down to her but she began to back away.  
"Please no! Don't eat me, please!" She begged as panic consumed her. She backed into a corner and curled up into a tiny brown ball. The pokemon nuzzled her softly.  
"Do not be afraid, little one. You are safe." He said to her. Her breathing was fast and her heart still pounded in her.  
"I want my daddy.." She whimpered. "I want to go home..." The white pokemon Rose up. He looked at her with concern.  
"I don't know where you come from. I found you floating in the river barely alive." Rima looked at him remembering her dream.  
"A giant delibird attacked us.. We ran but we couldn't get away. My daddy is gone..." Rima thought about him. Her eyes welled up. she layed down in the corner and sobbed. The white pokemon layed next to her and tried to comfort her. "My brother... I want my brother. I want my mommy.." The white pokemon listened to her. He couldn't say anything that would make her feel better. He didn't know where she lived in the forest and by the looks of her, she was too young to really have traveled far from her den before. The only chances there were was a scent of her home. He could smell her family's scent on her and would be able to track where they might be, but the water from the river washed the scent clean off of her. Chances of her finding home were slim. Very slim.  
"I can't tell you that I can find your family. But as long as you are here, I will protect you. I can understand if you want to leave, but all I ask is that you stay here to get well. You will need your strength if you are to make such a journey." The white pokemon seemed honest and trustworthy. If he wanted to hurt her, she thinks he would've done so by now. She couldn't feel any ill intentional vibes coming from him. Her heart slowed down and her sense of panic faded away. She looked to the entrance of the den. It was raining slightly, almost as if it was nearly done. The air was cool and gave a comforting feel. She could tell the day was nearly gone. Rima looked up at the white pokemon. He looked at her and tilted his head, waiting for an answer. Rima then looked away. What should she say? She didn't even know him. Was he as nice as he lead on, or was he just acting so he could let her get comfortable and then gobble her up? The more she thought of it, the more she realized that she was lost and had no idea how to get back home. Also she was a child. The monsters outside might come out to take her away. Her young mind imagined more delibirds trying to catch her. She shivered at the thought.  
"Can I stay here until I feel better?" she asked hoping he wouldn't say no. He smiled, obviously happy she asked.  
"I would love to have you here, little one." He said with a smile. "I don't have much company anyway. So tell me. Do you know how to find food?" Rima nodded.  
"My daddy taught me and my brother how to find berries." She replied.  
"That's good. I would like for you to show me. We will go when you are well." Rima's tail began to swish behind her. She was glad he was letting her stay. Maybe he won't try to eat her. Maybe he could protect her from the monsters in the forest. She noticed that she was still sleepy as she yawned. The white pokemon smiled at how cute she looked. She then nuzzled against his white fur. It was soft and smooth so Rima quickly got comfortable. Before she dozed off, she thought of something to ask.  
"What kind of pokemon are you?"  
"I am an absol and my name is Kano."  
End of chapter 3

I like this chapter. Tell me what you guys think. Appreciated of course.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Pokemon related material belong to their respective owners.

For those who have read this chapter, I've decided to change Nina's character into a Pidgeotto. It seems to fit more than a noctowl. Let me know if you agree with the changes.

chapter 4

As the night began to settle on the forest, a small brown fur ball lay fainted on the shore of a stream. The ground was wet and soggy and mud covered the brown ball as the water tried to reclaim it in it's current. It didn't move at all and it seemed to not even be alive. A Pidgeotto soared above the trees and scanned the ground below. Its graceful wings flapped causing deep whooshing sounds to beat against the air. It flew over the stream and decided to land to take a sip. It's clawed feet sank into the moist earth as it slowly strutted along the side of the rushing water. It found a spot to easily drink from the stream. As it lowered its head to sip, a magikarp leapt out of the water and splashed about. The bird Pokémon pulled back and glared at the annoying pokemon.  
"How rude.." She said. It splashed down the stream and suddenly flopped onto the shore. It struggled and flailed about trying to reach the water again. The Pidgeotto sighed and quiclky flew over to it. With a few flaps, she pushed the clumsy magikarp back into the water. It jumped up and down as it made its way down the stream. The Pidgeotto supposed that was its way of saying sorry and thank you. She waved goodbye and began to drink. When she was satisfied, she stood to admire the scenery. The trees blossomed new flower buds that smelled like heaven. The sunset blended against the treetops and gave the horizon a twilight glow. She sighed at what she saw.  
"I'm glad Hiyami lets me out every once in a while. Sometimes I miss it out here." She said to herself. After several more minutes she decided to leave. Before she could take flight, she saw something on the side of the stream. An unusual bump in the mud. Her curiosity got the better of her so she went over to investigate. The closer she came, the more the lump resembled a pokemon. She realized it WAS a pokemon and quickly flapped to it. She saw it was covered in mud and seemed completely lifeless. She looked closer and saw that it was an eevee kit.  
"Oh no.. Poor little thing." She said feeling sympathy for the tiny pokemon. She leaned her head down on the eevee's body and shot back up. "You're alive!" She said loudly. Her heart fluttered as she tried to think of what to do. It finally came to her.  
She wouldn't be able to carry the kit without injuring it further, so she pulled it off of the shore and next to a tree. She layed it on a pile of soft leaves and placed a few twigs on top of it to make sure nothing found it. After ensuring it was safe, she took to the skies and flew as fast as she could to find her trainer. She scanned the ground, intensively looking for any signs of her master. She then spotted a small campsite. A purple tent was set up near a small fire that burned fresh wood. The Pidgeotto then saw a young girl stepping out of the tent with something in her arms. The girl's hair was a shimmering brown and was in loops on either side of her head. She wore a dress that was blue and black with a pokeball design on the side of it.  
The noctowl dived for the site and as she neared land she spread her wings and quickly landed without flaw. The girl looked and her expression became overjoyed.  
"Nina, you're back!" She said happily. "Did you enjoy your flight?" Nina began to flail desperately as She cried out to her trainer.  
"You have to come quickly, Hiyami! There's a hurt eevee! We have to help it!" She gasped. She knew Hiyami only heard poke talk and didn't understand a word she said, but hopefully she would pick up her distressed feelings. Hiyami's smile faded as she realized something was wrong.  
"What is it, Nina?" She said with concern. Nina then gestured for her to follow and thrust herself back into the sky. Hiyami put down what she had in her arms and grabbed her bag by the fire. She then bolted after her pokemon, keeping her eyes up to make sure she didn't lose sight of her. Nina led her back to the river and landed by the tree. She flapped and cried her name to draw Hiyami nearer. Hiyami soon reached her pokemon.  
"Is this it?" She asked Nina pointed to the pile of twigs and moved them. Hiyami gasped. "Oh no!" She said as she looked upon the eevee kit. She knelt down and softly lifted it in her arms. It was wet and ran a high fever. The kit was still breathing, but barely. Hiyami sat down with it and took off her bag. She rummaged through and pulled out a potion. She sprayed the eevee from head to tail. The fever stayed but its breathing slowly came back. Nina watched in concern and paced the ground tirelessly.  
'Why not just catch it?' She asked herself. Hiyami looked at her.  
"I can't catch it because the process may hurt it more." She said almost as if she heard what Nina was thinking. She then stood up with the kit and craddled it as she hurried back to the campsite.  
Inside the tent, Hiyami had made a small bed for the kit and layed it down to rest. As it slept, she turned to Nina who refused to stay in her pokeball.  
"You did great today, Nina. I'm glad you found this little kit. If it would've been a little later I don't think he would've made it." Nina cooed happily at her trainer's praise. Hiyami then rubbed her Pokemon's head. Nina loved and savored each moment. Her attention then turned to the eevee. So did Hiyami's. The kit began to shiver as it slept. Nina and Hiyami kept a close eye on it. "We need to get him to a pokemon center." No sooner than she said that, a low rumbling sounded through the forest. Hiyami Peeked outside the tent and a small rain drop splished on her nose. She wiped it off and looked up. There were no stars. Only darkness. Even then she could still see the clouds rolling by. She pulled back into the tent and sighed.  
"No pokemon center tonight." she said to Nina. Nina hooted sadly. "We have to look after him ourselves." Hiyami then pulled out two pokeballs and released a pikachu and an audino. The pikachu stretched and looked about the tent.  
"Hey, Nina." He said happily. Nina smiled back.  
"Hi, Rocky." She replied. Hiyami named him Rocky because for an electric pokemon, he liked to play around with rocks quite a lot.  
"Its nice and cozy in here." The audino said as she snuggled into Hiyami's sleeping bag.  
"Senie, be careful." Nina said, thinking about the eevee. Senie came from a different region called Unova. She says that the pokemon here are different from over there.  
"We have a visitor." Rocky said as he sniffed the air. He looked toward the eevee. Hiyami went over and showed them the small pokemon. The eevee slept with small frequent breaths. Senie went over to it and touched its forehead.  
"Arceus! He's burning up!" She gasped. Rocky looked away to the entrance to the tent. His ears twitched. Nina looked at Hiyami who looked back at her pokemon with a look of worry.  
"I don't know what to do, Nina." She said sadly. Nina looked at the eevee.  
"Can't you do something, Senie?" She asked. Senie shook her head.  
"There's nothing I can do." She said as she rubbed the eevee's ear. "We can only wait to see if he gets better." Hiyami looked at her pokemon speak. She didn't know what they were saying, but she got the feeling that it was about the eevee, and it might not be good.  
"The eevee's not who I was talking about." Rocky said. Nina and Senie looked at him surprised.  
"What do you mean?" Nina asked. Rocky looked at her.  
"Like I said. We have a visitor." He then looked back at the entrance. He took a fighting stance and his cheeks sparked with electricity. Hiyami looked at him.  
"What is it, Rocky?" She asked. She went over to him and saw that he was growling at the entrance of the tent. She peeked outside and looked around. The rain had picked up and the water started to slowly soak her hair. She couldn't see anything for a while and thought Rocky was just a little overly cautious. She then saw a shadow move behind the trees. She gasped and pulled back into the tent. "Someone is out there." she whispered. "Rocky. Nina. I need you." The two pokemon then jumped out of the tent and waited for their trainer's orders. "Senie. I need you to stay in here with the eevee. If he wakes up, he shouldn't be alone." Senie nodded and sat by the young kit. Hiyami then went outside with her pokemon. Nina and Rocky were side by side. They looked up to Hiyami and waited for instructions.  
"Nina! Tell me when you see him!" Nina nodded and scanned the trees. For a moment she saw nothing, but if there were something, even the rain wouldn't stop her from seeing it. She suddenly saw a figure move in the background and cried out to warn Hiyami.  
"Rocky, use a thunderbolt that way!" She ordered. Rocky charged his attack and shot a yellow stream of electricity toward where Nina was looking. It collided with a tree and with a loud crunch, took a huge chunk off. The figure jumped out in front of them.  
"Whoa, whoa, calm down! I'm not here to hurt you!" Came the voice of a boy. He sounded At least Hiyami's age.  
"Who are you?" She demanded. Rocky and Nina stayed ready to fight just in case.  
"My name is kaid. I saw you pick up that sick eevee. I just wanted to see it." He said earnestly.  
Hiyami Looked at him. He wore a red shirt that had a bunch of different pokeballs decorated on it. He also wore large shorts that came down to his calves. He had a small backpack on his back that had many pockets. His hair was short and brown like hers and he kept a bandana around his head.  
"Why do you want to see it?" She asked. He tried to come a little closer, but Rocky gave a warning spark.  
"I can help it. I have medicine." He reached into his bag and pulled out some liquid in a bottle. Hiyami looked at it. She did want to help the poor kit, but she didn't have the right medicine for him and he seemed to get worse by the minute.  
"How do I know I can trust you." She asked.  
"I have a flareon. She is my best friend."  
"Oh great. Another female." Rocky said. Nina nudged him and he gave a slight chuckle. "I'm Joking."  
"Let me see." Hiyami said. Kaid then pulled out a pokeball and threw it up. Light flashed from it and out came the beautiful fire type. She shook her head and looked up at Hiyami.  
"Flare. Flareon." She said. Hiyami looked at the fox pokemon. She then looked back at Kaid.  
"Okay. I'll let you in, but if you try anything, I'll make sure my pikachu will leave you with a permanant twitch." Kaid gulped and proceeded to the tent.  
"Come on Ember." He said to the flareon. She then bounded to her trainer and Hiyami let them in. Nina and Rocky followed. As Hiyami went in, she saw Kaid holding the eevee with the bottle in hand. He pulled out a spoon. He poured a bit of the liquid on it and softly fed it to the young kit. He layed it back down and put the bottle away. Ember went up to the eevee and watched him as he breathed in swiftly. She looked at Kaid.  
"Poor thing." she said.  
"Do you see many eevee around?" Rocky asked.  
"No. Not since I was caught." She replied. She looked at Rocky and then to Nina.  
"It must be hard seeing another one so injured." Nina said. Senie came up to them and Ember nodded.  
"We were doing the best we could to help him." Senie said. "My name is Senie. Nice to meet you."  
Ember nodded again.  
"I'm Ember, and that's my trainer, Kaid."  
"That should help his fever. Once that's gone he'll be fine." Kaid said to Hiyami. She sat on her knees and rubbed the eevee's ear.  
"Thank you." she said. "I didn't know what to do when he wasn't getting better." Kaid nodded. He then stood up and prepared to leave.  
"Come on, Ember. We should go." He pulled out her pokeball and expanded it.  
"Flare! flareon!" She said aloud.  
"What's wrong? You dont want to go back in your pokeball?" Ember shook her head.  
"Maybe you should stay here for the night. Its raining and you could get sick." Hiyami said. "Its the least I can do for your help." Kaid looked at her. "Besides. You can keep an eye on the eevee if something happens. You know more about healing than I do." Ember seemed to agree and so did Hiyami's pokemon.  
"Aw, I don't want to impose." Kaid said.  
"Its no trouble. I have plenty of room." Hiyami said as she spread her arms out. Kaid smiled.  
"Okay. since it IS raining." He sat down and took off his backpack. "Are you on your pokemon journey too?" He asked. Hiyami nodded.  
"I have two badges already. I decided to come back home to train before I went for my third."  
"Really? I have three. I just left my parents house to go for number four." Hiyami looked at Ember who had made herself cozy next to the eevee.  
"Is she your first pokemon?" Hiyami asked. Kaid nodded.  
"She's the only one I have. I want to get all of the eevee evolutions soon. They're my favorite pokemon. You're really lucky to find an eevee out in the wild. They're really rare." Hiyami and kaid continued to talk about their pokemon and what happened so far on their journey.  
Nina, Senie and Rocky went over to the flareon. She was watching the eevee sleep.  
"He... He reminds me of my son.." She said after a long silence. Nina looked at her.  
"You had children?" Ember slowly nodded.  
"A son and two daughters." Rocky sat next to her.  
"Where are they now?" He asked.  
"My son left the den one day and never came back. My daughters went after him and were caught. I searched far and wide for them. I found my daughters and they looked so happy. They told me that their trainer was a good person and only had them battle if they wanted to.. I never saw my son again. I only hope that where ever he is, he is happy." Ember shed a tear and turned away.  
"I'm sure he is." Rocky said. Nina nodded in agreement. The kit shifted and slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and his head throbbed in pain. He slowly looked up. The pokemon around him watched. Senie called to the trainers and they looked. They saw that the eevee was waking and went over to see. The first thing the kit saw was Ember looking down on him.  
"M-mom.." He struggled to say. Ember was taken aback. This couldn't be her son. He would be grown up by now.  
"No, little one. I am Ember. I am not your mother." She said sadly. She wished she could say that she was his mother, but she didn't want to lie to him. That would be wrong.  
"He's awake!" Hiyami said happily. "He's okay! Thank goodness!" Kaid looked at her with a smile. "It was your medicine that helped."  
"I think it was more of your kindness that helped. I can tell that you have a good heart." Kaid replied. Hiyami blushed. She knelt down to the kit and watched it take in its surroundings. He looked at her. His eyes widened as he looked around and saw the other pokemon. He began to shake in fear. Who were these pokemon? What did they want? Where was he? Nina could tell he was afraid and Ember picked up on it too.  
"Don't be afraid." Nina began. "We are not here to hurt you." The kit looked her in the eyes. She was sincere and had honesty in her voice.  
"Where... is... Rima?..." He weakly asked. "Where... is..my sister?.." Nina looked at Rocky. He had the same expression on his face. So did Ember.  
"We only found you. There was no one else with you." Nina said. The kit's eyes began to water and he sniffled.  
"She's... gone?" He asked in tears. He then turned his head and sobbed. His ears were all the way down and he shivered as he cried. Hiyami's pokemon hung their heads, feeling sorry for the kit. Hiyami looked confused.  
"What's wrong? I don't understand." She said. She then looked at Kaid who looked like he had seen this before. "Kaid?.."  
"I think this eevee lost his family.." He said. "I've seen this happen. Ember has gone through the same thing when I caught her." Hiyami looked back to the eevee.  
"That's horrible.." She said with sympathy. She reached to the kit and petted his head. He didn't struggle or refuse her. Hiyami let a tear fall. How could she compare to an entire family?  
"I think we should get some sleep. Maybe we can try to cheer him up tomorrow." Kaid announced. Hiyami nodded.  
"Do you guys want to stay out of your pokeballs?" She asked her pokemon. They all nodded except for rocky and Senie who shook their heads. He looked to Nina and Ember.  
"I think you two should stay out with him. Too many pokemon may frighten him even worse." Nina and Ember nodded with understanding.  
"If you need me, you know where to find me." Senie said. She then winked and was returned to her pokeball. Rocky waved and he too was returned. Nina looked at Ember who had snuggled up with The kit. Nina didn't protest. Maybe this would help them both move on. So Nina went to Hiyami who was in her sleeping bag. Hiyami stroked her neck as Nina lowered herself to a comfortable place to sleep. Hiyami then turned off a light that Nina didn't notice before. Soon everyone was asleep, letting the night pass.  
End of chapter 4

Took me a while to write this one, but I think it turned out great! Next chapter is Yumi. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer Pokemon related... I'm sure you know this by now right? on to the story!

Chapter 5

Yumi watched the door to the cage he was in. It was cramped and wet on the floor. Laying down for a time was out of the question. After a long time of standing, his legs became tired and he had no choice but to lie down. Soon he was shivering from the wet cold that stuck under his body. He was in a strange square den that was dimly lit and cold. On the side of him were more cages that held different pokemon. Right next to him was a butterfree. It lay on the cage floor not moving at all. Its wings were stuck to the wet floor and its eyes were near lifeless. Yumi looked at its eyes as his yellow rings gave a dim glow in its pale face. He saw this pokemon ever since he got here. Every day they would come in and take her away. They would stay gone for hours and when they returned, the butterfree would be in worse shape than when they left. This happened to many of the pokemon that were in here, and only a few were not taken. Yumi was one of the lucky ones. He has been here for what felt like days, and what he has seen happen to the pokemon who were in here was horrible. He couldn't help the feeling that he was next. All he could think about was his family. Ryla was still at the den. What did she think happened to them? Was she worried? Did she leave to find them? What about Rima and Greemy? Were they still alive? No. That thought wasn't allowed. They were alive and he was going to find them. He made a vow to protect them and he couldn't do that from here. He needed to escape, and to do that, he needed a plan. He looked around. In front of him was more cages that held more pokemon. They were all weak and didn't look well. Only Two didn't seem affected by the harsh treatment the humans gave them. The first was a Luxray. He was asleep and seemed strong enough to escape whenever he wanted. Yumi could use his strength. The other was a strange purple pokemon that had strange ears. Yumi has never seen it before and it looked quite young. She was sitting in the back of the cage and softly said her name to herself. Yumi heard her once. It sounded like she was saying espurr. That must've been what she was. He could tell that she came from far away.  
It was time to start planning, but first he needed to acquire his team.  
"Hey." He whispered to the luxray. The pokemon awoke with a loud yawn and looked at the dark fox type.  
"What?" He said gruffly. He would be perfect.  
"I'm going to break out of here. I must get back to my family. I need some help." The luxray just looked at him and stayed silent for a few seconds.  
"So?" He said with a bored tone.  
"Would you help me?" Yumi knew he might say no.  
"I've escaped this place before and you know what?" He said. Yumi waited for his answer. "I came back because I was bored."  
"So you refuse." Yumi said. The luxray gave a look that said yes. "Well what do I have to do to change your mind?" The luxray smiled.  
"You have to beat me." He said bluntly. Yumi felt defeated, but he was determined to escape and this was not going to be how it ends.  
"How will we fight from cages? We can't just stare at each other till one of us faints."  
"The humans will take us to an arena. They have us fight and whoever loses gets taken care of. If you win, I'll help you escape." The luxray seemed to like fighting, but he also seemed to rely too much on his strength alone. Yumi was smart. He knew how to deal with power lovers.  
"I accept." He said. The luxray chuckled.  
"You are brave. My name is Salo. What is your name?"  
"My name is Yumi." Yumi looked at the cage with the espurr. He could see her eyes looking at him.  
"Hello. What is your name?" He said to her. Salo tried to look at who he was talking to. The espurr quickly fled to the back of the cage. Yumi was saddened by her fear, but he understood why she was afraid.  
"Don't waste your time with that one." Salo said. Yumi looked at him. "She never speaks. They've brought her here a few days before you came. Never once has she uttered a word." Yumi Looked at the dark cage. There was nothing he could do. "So whats your big plan for escape?" Salo asked with a yawn.  
"I needed someone with watchful eyes that could notice a pattern of what the humans do. Perhaps we could use that to our advantage." Yumi looked back to the cage to see only darkness. "I was hoping that she could do that." Salo looked to the cage the quiet pokemon was in.  
"Why?.." He asked. Yumi looked back to Salo.  
"Because I see that she watches everything. It's also apparent that she is frightened of this place."  
"Many of the pokemon here are afraid. Why not help them all?" Yumi once again looked to her cage.  
"She knows everything about this place. She could navigate us out."  
"How do you know this?"  
"Because she just told me." Yumi said. Salo looked at him in complete disbelief. "I can hear her in my thoughts." Salo looked confused.  
"She must be a psychic type. You are a dark type. You shouldn't be able to hear her thoughts."  
"Dark types have the ability to lower their defenses against psychic. They can speak to us if we choose to let them." Yumi then listened for her again.  
"I want to go home..." He heard echo in his mind. The voice of the espurr was frail and frightened.  
"Tell me your name." Yumi said aloud. Salo just watched and listened for another voice.  
"... Kee.." She thought to Yumi. He nodded.  
"Thats a beautiful name. Would you like to leave with us?" She looked at Salo. He was looking back trying to see if he could hear her thoughts.  
"Will he eat me?" She asked. Yumi looked at the luxray. He didn't seem to have an appetite for something as small as she was. Even so, he would be sure to keep an eye on him.  
"I won't let that happen." Yumi said. Kee slowly came to the front of the cage and looked at him. Her eyes were large and purple. Her fur was ruffled from stress and Yumi saw that her legs were shaking. She nodded and Yumi smiled. "I will protect you, but in order to leave I will need your help." Kee nodded again. Yumi started to project his thoughts of what he wanted her to do. After several minutes, Yumi finished. He looked back to Salo who was frustrated that he couldn't hear what they were discussing.  
"Are you hiding something from me?" He asked annoyed.  
"I only spoke with her alone because that is what she wanted. She doesn't trust you.. Yet." Salo growled.  
"She doesn't even know me!"  
"You're a luxray, and you give off an intimidating vibe. Would you trust you?" Salo wanted to argue, but Yumi had a valid argument.  
"I suppose not.." He grunted. "What did she tell you?" Yumi asked her telepathically if it was alright to share that with him. She nodded.  
"She says that she has a trainer. She was kidnapped from her while they were here for something she called a vacation. She says the people that took her were called Team Nebula. She isn't from here. She comes from a place called Kalos." Salo Nodded.  
"What about the plan to leave here?"  
"We have to battle first, remember?" Suddenly The entrance to the square den opened and a bright light flashed on. The pokemon that were still awake began to panic. Yumi looked at the door and watched two humans come in. They wore strange clothes that had the same symbols on them that as that giant delibird. Their clothes were a dark red and black. The first human seemed like a male. He had short dark hair that was covered by a hat with the same colors as his clothes. He was big, so he had to be strong. He came to Yumi's cage and showed him his teeth.  
"I've been wait'na get my hands on this'un." He said. The other human came over and looked in. It looked much more softer on the face than he did. It had to be female. Her hair was pink and had two giant braids going down the side of her head. She wore a shirt that showed off her stomach while her bottom clothes were only one piece instead of two like the male's. It was short and when she walked, it seemed more flappy then the male's.  
"Kylo, we dont have time to goof off." She said to him, complaining. "The boss will have our necks if we dont have these tests done by tomorrow." She then went to the other cages.  
"Stop yer worryin'. We both know that he has a soft spot fer the loverly Ania." Kylo teased.  
"Where does that leave you?" She challenged. They continued to ramble on as they looked at the caged pokemon. Yumi saw that Kee had fled to the back of her cage again. Perfect. He then projected his thoughts to her.  
"Now." He said to her. Kee then crashed to the floor of her cage as hard as she could. She tried to make the thud as loud as possible so the humans would hear. Ania looked at her cage and quickly went to it. She gasped and yelped.  
"Kylo, she fainted!" she screamed.  
"So? half the pokemon in here're fainted."  
"You don't understand! This is the only other one that showed potential. If she gets hurt, the boss will kill us!.. Plus I really like her." Kylo sighed.  
"Fine.. Grab'er. I'll find 'er some food." Ania reached to the back of her flappy thing and pulled out a key. she pressed it against a strange part of the cage and the door sunk into the floor. She grabbed Kee almost lovingly. Kee tried her best to stay still. Yumi could feel her panic begin to flare up. He could feel her heart speed up.  
"Don't worry. You will be fine. Just remember the plan." Yumi thought to her.  
"Yumi?.." She thought back frightened. Ania quickly walked to the door and left out. Kylo followed her, turned off the light and closed the door. The room was dim again. Salo just sat in his cage almost un-affected.  
"What do you have planned?" He asked.  
"I need her to be able to really know the place we are in. That way we can leave quicker." Yumi replied. "When she returns, she should know a way out."  
"Why not ask me? I told you I've escaped here before."  
"Were you here in this room?" He asked. Salo grew quiet. "I'm trying to be as thorough as I can, Salo. I can't simply break through the walls like you."  
"But I can. You really expect to defeat me? This is funny." Salo laughed. He then layed down in his cage and soon went to sleep. Yumi tried to think. Ryla began to cross his thoughts. So did Rima and Greemy. How were they doing? Were they still together? Soon He layed down as well.  
"I'm coming." He quietly said. He then drifted to sleep.  
End of chapter 5

Salo is awesome... who agrees?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Pokemon related material belong to their respective owners.

Quiet guy: are you still doing this?

Kid ape: Yeah... You know. legal issues..

Quiet guy:... just stop it.. its annoying..

Kid ape:... shut up quiet guy.. Just read the story...(mumble)

Chapter 6

The night seemed to go by slowly. The ground was wet from rain that had fallen earlier that night. The smell of the damp forest floor rose in the air and covered the trees in its fragrance. Ryla sat in the entrance of the den, keeping her eyes open for her kits. Their journey should've ended by now. What was Yumi doing out with them so late? Though he was an umbreon and more accustom to the darkness, Rima and Greemy were still young and this was their first time traveling far from the den. A bad feeling began to spread through her. She couldn't help but feel something had happened. She could only hope that she was wrong. The night carried on and Ryla grew sleepy. She wanted to stay near the entrance and wait for her family, but her drowsiness only grew. She said a prayer to Arceus to watch over Yumi and her children and walked to the back of the den. She found a comfortable place and softly layed herself down. For many nights she would sleep with Yumi behind her and Rima and Greemy nuzzled on her belly. That's how she liked it. Her family together. She curled up in a ball, easily feeling the emptiness of the den as she drifted off.  
Ryla woke to to the sound of ruffling outside of the den. She perked up and listened. The sound got closer to the entrance and Ryla let out a low growl. The sound stopped in front of the den. Ryla quickly and quietly got to her feet. Her body began to heat up as she prepared to attack whatever was outside. The noise started again and she saw a paw step in the entrance way. Ryla snarled and shot an ember at the intruder. There was a yelp as the flame dispersed throughout the den. Ryla then tackled the pokemon and pinned it down. She bared her fangs and her mouth almost blasted another flame.  
"What are you doing here?!" She barked.  
"No! please don't eat me!" Squealed a high pitched voice. Ryla was surprised at the plea of terror. The flame in her mouth dissapeared and she looked at what she had caught. She saw that the frightened pokemon was a buneary. She was breathing hard and Ryla could feel her heart beat pound against her. Ryla looked in her eyes and saw not only fear, but worry. She then looked down to the buneary's paw. It was badly burned and the buneary continued to whimper hoping not to be attacked anymore. Ryla released her. The buneary sat up and held her paw while keeping a fearful eye on Ryla. Did she just do that? She was trying to warn her that this den was occupied and not to come closer. That was the point of the warning shot. She must've put more power into it than she tried to.  
"What are you doing near my den?" Ryla asked trying not to scare her anymore. It didn't work. The buneary whimpered and ran away. "Wait!" Ryla called after her. she started to go after her but stopped. She looked back at the den. Would Yumi and the kits be worried if they returned to an empty home? Maybe they really were gone. Something was telling her that it was true. That was the last thing she wanted to be real, but this feeling. She turned from the den. If her family was missing, then she had no choice but to find them. She didn't know where to look so she decided to start her journey by helping that frightened buneary and quickly sprinted after her. The woods were dark and quiet. She could smell the scent of the buneary and that helped her keep up to her. Ryla passed by several sleeping pokemon. Only two woke to see a flareon racing past them. They both let out their cries as a warning to stay away, but she had no interest in their dens. Whenever she felt she lost the rabbit pokemon, she would stop, close her eyes and take in the scent of the air. Once she caught the buneary's scent, she would race off to where the smell came from. Ryla has been around many buneary and lopunny, so she knew their scent well. This one however had a strange smell to her. It was a buneary, but it wasn't normal. Was she sick?  
Soon she came close because she could hear the soft fearful cries of the frightened pokemon. Ryla slowed her sprinting to a soft hunt like tread. She watched her steps very carefully to make sure she didn't make noise and scare off the poor pokemon again. She then came to a tree that the cries seemed to be coming from. She stealthily peeked around it and saw the buneary. Her ears were down and and her cheeks were soaked from her tears. She didn't seem that much older than Rima and Greemy. Where were her parents? Is that why she was crying? Ryla mentally took a breath and showed herself. The buneary watched her come around, but continued to sit under the tree. For a moment, there was silence between them. Then Ryla spoke.  
"Why did you run away?" She asked the buneary. The scared pokemon wiped her eyes and stayed quiet. Ryla came closer to her. The buneary let out a small whimper. "Don't be afraid. I dont want to hurt you. I want to help you." Ryla was close enough to see the buneary's injury. It couldn't have been her ember attack because the burn was old. Ryla looked into her eyes.  
"Does it still hurt?" She asked. The buneary nodded. Ryla licked her paw and the buneary grimaced.  
"Ow!" She yelped. Ryla was relieved she said at least that. Now she was getting through somewhat.  
"Where are your parents?" Ryla asked. The buneary closed her eyes and turned away.  
"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She replied. Ryla looked confused.  
"Why not?"  
"Because no one does. I'm stuck like this forever." Now Ryla was really confused.  
"You can't know if I would believe you if you won't tell me." Ryla said. Now she was curious. She wanted to know what the buneary was talking about. It couldn't be that strange. The rabbit pokemon hesitated for a moment. She then looked at Ryla and began.  
"My name is Miria. I...I used to be a human.." There was silence. Ryla looked in her eyes. She seemed truthful, but human? This was a lot to absorb. Miria looked saddened. "I told you you wouldn't believe me.." She hid her face in her ears and started crying.  
"No no no, I do believe you." Ryla said to her. Miria moved her ears to see Ryla. "I knew from your scent. Its not like the other buneary here." Miria looked happy that someone believes her. "How did this happen to you?" Miria began her story. She told Ryla that she was from a place called Twinleaf town. Her father was a pokemon professor and also studied pokemon DNA. Ryla knew she wasn't a real pokemon now because she used words she has never heard before. She continued to say that her father built a machine that could alter pokemon DNA. Curious about it, Miria tried to use it on her own buneary, but somehow she ended up stuck inside the machine. Her father came along and turned it on while she was still inside. She told Ryla how painful it was when her body transformed. Her bones shrunk and her body grew the fur that surrounded her. When she escaped from the machine, she tried to find her father so he could turn her back. When she found him and she tried to speak, her father thought she was just another wild pokemon and tried to catch her. So she ran off and ended up lost in the forest. She had lost all hope of ever becoming human again and has been crying here ever since. Ryla was shocked at her story. It was so sad and now Miria had nothing. She lost everything. In a way, she was kind of like Ryla. Miria was crying by the time she finished her story.  
"I just wanted to go home.." She weeped. Ryla sat next to her and put her tail around her.  
"You will get home." She said. Miria looked at her through teary eyes. "I'll help you."  
"Really?" Miria smiled excitedly.  
"But first I need your help." No sooner than she said that, the two pokemon heard a thud near by. They looked at where it came from and saw Only shadow from the trees.  
"What was that?.." Miria whispered. Ryla didn't know but, she jumped in front of Miria protectively. She let out a low growl at where the noise came from. Suddenly, two sets of eyes pierced through the shades. They fixed on Ryla and Miria. Ryla got ready to attack as a flame sparked in her mouth. Miria stepped out and spoke.  
"Please. We didn't mean to bother you. We are lost and dont know where we are. Can you help us?" Ryla looked back at Miria who gave her a 'trust me' look. Ryla looked back at the two figures. They both stepped out. The two pokemon were a sneasel and a weavile. The weavile was the eldest and had a look of understanding. He seemed to have been through much in his life. The sneasel was much younger and had a look of eagerness and impatience.  
"Where do you come from, young buneary?" The weavile asked.  
"My name is Miria. I was once a-" Ryla jumped in.  
"She came from another forest. She isn't from around here." The weavile looked at Ryla.  
"And you?"  
"I am Ryla. I am from this forest and have lived here my whole life."  
"I dont believe THAT one." The sneasel said.  
"Enough, Shade." The weavile said, quieting the young sneasel. He then looked back to Ryla.  
"You say you need help?" She nodded and explained about her lost family. She told them she felt they were in danger and she needed to find them. The weavile listened while giving an occasional nod. Shade shook his head in disbelief. Miria looked at him and he looked back. He quickly turned away trying to hide his blush. Miria giggled. This was unexpected. Pokemon were more human than she realized.  
"I want to find them, but I don't know where I should go." Ryla finished. The weavile looked at Miria then back to Ryla.  
"I am Unayo. I am a member of The Guild. I can't help you, but maybe our leader can."  
"Are you crazy?!" Shade barked. "We can't take them to The Guild! They aren't members!" Unayo looked at Shade who didn't back down this time.  
"They have a story to tell. They need our help, and you will watch your tone, Shade." Shade growled and looked back at Miria. She looked back and Shade turned his head and sped off.  
"Where is he going?" Miria asked. Unayo turned to her and sighed.  
"He is young and very impatient. He has gone back to The Guild to warn the leader of your coming. I will speak with him. He may be of some help to you." He then turned to where Shade ran and began walking. Ryla and Miria followed. Miria looked at the Weavile and began to grow curious. Weavile weren't normal in Eterna Forest. They usually live in the forests near Snowpoint City. Why were these two pokemon here?  
"You have something on your mind, young Miria?" Unayo asked. Miria gasped wondering how he knew. She remained quiet for several seconds. How could she ask without sounding suspicious? The last thing she wanted was to be left alone again. She finally spoke up.  
"I was just wondering how you came to this forest. I don't usually see weavile here." Unayo chuckled.  
"Young curiosity." He said with a smile. Miria smiled too and so did Ryla who was also wondering the same thing. "You are right. We aren't from this forest. The current leader of The Guild and I were both caught by a human group named Team Nebula. They took me from my home and put me in a strange place. He and I escaped from there with a handful of others and we traveled until we came to what is now our home. Shade was one of the pokemon we escaped with, though he was newly hatched at the time. I took him as my own and have been raising him ever since." Miria and Ryla listened to his story. Ryla began to think to herself. Even though he wasn't Shade's real father, he still took him in. There were pokemon that cared for their kind to this extent. She remembered how she met Yumi. He was always around a houndoom that looked after him. That's right. Yumi WAS adopted. She had nearly forgotten. The Houndoom he was with was very protective of him and loved him very much. It only made sense for him to have become an umbreon. Ryla smiled at the thought. She then looked at Miria who was still listening to Unayo. Maybe...  
They all walked for at least an hour. Miria started to look around nervously. She had never been in this part of the forest before and she was starting to get scared. Ryla nudged her a bit to assure that she was safe. Miria nodded and stayed close to her. The sun was beginning to rise and in front of it was a blackened figure that blocked the sunrise.  
"That is where we are going." Unayo announced. "Its an old human den that we made our home."  
"Who goes there?" called a voice. Everyone stopped. Ryla and Miria looked around for the source of whoever just stopped them. Out floated a rough looking haunter. Miria looked on with awe while Ryla mentally prepared for an attack.  
"It is only me, Hex." Unayo said  
"Oh. I'm glad its only you and no-" he stopped mid sentence and looked at Ryla and Miria. They stood behind Unayo and looked at the inspecting ghost pokemon. "Friends of yours?" He asked shakily. Unayo nodded.  
"I found them in the forest. They are in need of our help." Hex looked at them again.  
"Are you sure Lectro won't mind? He's been really cautious lately."  
"Lectro is my friend. I started this Guild with him. Besides he always helps those in need. That is why I am still here." Hex sighed.  
"Okay." He said. Unayo then led Ryla and Miria on. They came to the figure against the sunrise. They were closer so they could see it clearly. It stood tall as the trees and was wider than anything Ryla has ever seen. They approached it and the closer they got the more menacing the place looked. Ryla felt uneasy just looking at it.  
"Why does this place make my skin crawl?" Ryla asked with a slight shiver.  
"I've heard that this place was haunted." Miria said. Ryla looked at her. "They call it the old chateau. We do our best to avoid it because of the stories about it." Ryla didn't want to ask but her curiosity was nagging at her.  
"What stories?" She asked. Miria shivered and began.  
"There was a man who used to live here with his daughter. The girl loved her father very much but he despised her with all of his being because she reminded him of his wife that he had lost. The girl was lonely because her father was always so busy. One day she was sleeping and her father was watching her. He released a ghastly and ordered it to posses her. She woke to something controlling her body, and what was controlling her had taken her to the roof. The ghastly apologized to her and jumped. The father was never found..." Miria shivered again. "They say that the girl's ghost still wanders the house, looking for her father and wanting to ask him one thing. 'Why?'" Ryla looked up and saw that they were at the entrance. She looked at Unayo who was looking back at them.  
"Don't frighten yourselves." He said. "we wouldn't want this trip to go to waste would we?" Miria shook her head. Ryla looked into the open entrance to the building. Her legs shook as her instincts told her to run from this place. She then mentally scolded herself. 'Remember why you are here, Ryla. Rima, Greemy and Yumi need you. You have to find them no matter what.' She then stepped inside and Miria followed close behind. A group of ghastly appeared out of the air and began to circle them playfully. Unayo walked in front of them and smiled.  
"Do not fear. The ghost pokemon here are friendly."He said to them reassuringly. "When we came here, we found them living here alone. We thought they wanted to harm us, but we soon discovered that they merely were lonely and wanted friends to play with."  
'That doesn't stop them from being scary.' Miria thought. They walked into a large room with a ceiling that seemed to touch the sky. A large chandelier hung from the top and seemed as if it would fall within the year. Two paths that led upward in levels sat on both sides of the room. Ryla had never seen anything like them before. She looked at Miria remembering that she was once human. She might know what they are.  
"Miria, what are those on the sides of the den?" Miria looked and smiled.  
"They're called stair cases. They help lead up to places we cant reach on our own." She explained.  
"And thats where our leader is residing. Come I will take you to him." Unayo led them to the stair case and began to climb. Ryla helped Miria climb the stairs when she saw that she was having trouble with her tiny arms. They reached the top and turned left. They then came to a room with a wooden box in the center of it. It seemed like there was a square hole inside it, but the hole was covered by something dark grey.  
"I have returned, Lectro." Unayo said aloud. Suddenly the box flickered a light and lit up the room. Ryla looked in awe and Miria gasped. The box then flashed and displayed an electrified orange pokemon. It had blue eyes and an antenna sprouting from the top of his head. Miria exclaimed excitedly. Ryla looked to see that she was smiling.  
"Its Rotom!" She squealed in delight. The electric pokemon smiled.  
"Welcome back Unayo!" The Rotom said happily. He then looked at The smiling Buneary and the cautious flareon. "I see you brought company." Unayo nodded.  
"These two need help, Lectro." He said. He then explained Ryla's situation. With a flash, Lectro popped out of the box and settled in front of the other pokemon.  
"I would love to help." He said to Ryla. "We started this guild to help pokemon in need. I can guarantee that awful Team Nebula has them." Lectro looked at Miria. She smiled excitedly. "So you used to be human, huh?" He said. Ryla looked at him shocked. Had he known the whole time? What was Unayo going to do?  
"Y...yes." Miria confirmed shakily. There was silence. Miria started to grow nervous. Unayo had a look of seriousness on his face. Suddenly Lectro burst out laughing.  
"Did I have YOU going!" He cackled. Unayo simply smiled and shook his head. Miria sighed with relief. "I actually came across someone in the same situation before, believe it or not."  
"Really?" Miria said.  
"Mm hm. But tha'ts not important right now. We should focus on the problem at hand. We will need to gather a search party. Maybe two to be safe."  
"Where are the others, Lectro?" Unayo asked.  
"They are all out searching for food. We were starting to get low on rations."  
"Did Shade return?" Lectro frowned.  
"No. Wasn't he with you?" Unayo sighed.  
"Shade.." He said frustrated. "What is with you?"  
"Will you go find him?" Lectro asked. Unayo looked at him and nodded. He then looked at Ryla and Miria.  
"I am honored to have met you both. Good luck to you." He then left out of the room and was gone.  
"Well." Lectro began. "In order to help you, I will need the help of the other members. They won't be back for at least the rest of the day, unfortunately. In the mean time You can stay here and rest. You both must be tired." Ryla did feel a little exhausted from all the walking. Not to mention her staying up waiting for Yumi. Miria looked a little sleepy herself. "Let me show you where you can stay." Lectro then floated out of the door. Ryla and Miria followed. They passed several rooms that were home to caterpies bunearies and even fellow eevee. Ryla lost her sense of fear and a feeling of safety came over her. She closed her eyes in shame. How could she have this feeling when her family is out there somewhere. What condition were they in? were they alright? Was she right to leave the den to find them? These questions were eating away at her.  
"Are you alright?" Miria asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. A little tired, that's all." Miria didn't argue.  
Lectro made a final turn and they entered another room. This one had a large white thing inside of it with smaller white things that held soft looking flaps in them.  
"This is a laundry room." Miria said knowing that Ryla might've asked. "Its for things like clothes and stuff." Ryla didn't know what clothes were, and she was too tired to ask about them.  
"This is where you can stay. I will come and get you when I have a party for you." With that, Lectro poofed with an electric pop and was gone. Maybe he was showing off. Ryla looked around and found a spot to lay. She went over to a laundry basket and felt the white flap inside. It was nice and soft so she jumped on and got comfortable. She was nearly sleep in a matter of seconds when she felt something tap her. She opened her eyes to see Miria looking at her.  
"Are you okay?" She asked. Miria shook her head.  
"I'm still a little afraid of the ghastly here. Can I sleep with you?" Ryla looked around and didn't see any ghastly. She looked at the small buneary. What harm could it do? She then invited her to jump up. Miria leaped in the basket and layed her head down on Ryla's side. This was familiar. That's right. Rima and Greemy. They would lay on her like this too. She shed a small tear and drifted off to sleep. She was going to find them. She had to.  
End Of Chapter 6

So now Ryla has left in search of her family. There is no turning back now.

Other room guy: What if she just turned around and went back home?... She could still do that..

Kid ape: Shut up other room guy! I was building up the action!... ...

Other room guy: I'm just tryna make sense of the story, man. You said she cant go back. She not that far from he den... you feel me?

Kid ape: Would you sto- im finna come in there and put my foot up ya- SHUT UP! Please review before he make me put him in the pokemon center.

Other room guy: Pokemon center dont exist...

Kid ape: aight you know what?!

Quiet guy: Um... Other room guy usually brings these things on himself... so um... review and tell us what you think...

Other room guy: aight! I quit I quit! AAHHHH!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Pokemon related material belong to their respective owners.

Quiet guy: Why did you even bring me into these weird fan stories of yours?..

Kid ape: what? You said you liked them. You're the one who told me to post them.

Other room guy: He said that so you would leave him alone. He thinks you're annoying.

Kid ape: O_O

Quiet guy:... I... never said that... I merely wanted you to share the stories with other people..

Other room guy: As long as it wasn't him.

Kid ape: What the heck, man?!

Quiet guy... No comment...

Kid ape:... Just read the story...

Chapter 7

The morning sun hovered over the forest, warming the trees from the nights chill. The morning pokemon were already starting to stir as their cries echoed through the woods. Luckily the rain had stopped from the night before and the air still carried the sweet scent left from the down pour. Rima dreamt of her father again. This time it was a pleasant dream. He wasn't trying to eat her or scold her for losing Greemy.  
They were back home in their den. Rima lay next to Yumi who was grooming her ears. She liked when she was able to spend time with him like this. She felt so safe and protected with him. It was as if nothing could happen that would separate them.  
"You love flowers, dont you Rima?" He said. Rima looked up at her father and nodded. "What do you want to evolve into?" Rima knew the answer to that already. She knew Ryla would not like it, but she felt that she could tell Yumi anything.  
"I want to be a leafeon." She replied. Yumi nodded and smiled.  
"You would make a beautiful leafeon." He said. Rima beamed at the compliment. He continued to talk with his daughter, telling her how much he loved her and her brother. "Rima." Yumi said as he became serious. Rima looked at him, ready to hear what he had to say. "I am in trouble. I need your help." Rima tried to speak but no words came. "I know you can do it. You are my daughter. I have no doubt."  
"B-but.. Where are you?" she stammered. Yumi simply smiled.  
"You will know soon enough." Yumi began to fade from behind her. Rima watched him evaporate into a thin mist and as he did, he drifted out of the den. Rima knew he had to leave but was still heartbroken from her father's departure. She felt her eyes swell with tears as she sadly lowered her head and began crying.  
"Little one.." She heard in her head. She awoke to the feeling of warm fur on her back. She looked back to see Kano smiling down to her. She tried to smile but she remembered her dream and real tears began to flood from her eyes. She pushed her head into Kano's fur and cried. Kano was confused at first but remembered that she must miss her family. "It is alright." He soothed. She nuzzled his chest and let her sadness flow. How was she ever going to find Greemy? What about her mother? She must be so worried about them. Was Yumi really asking her to help him from her dreams? This was all so much and so sudden. How was she ever going to get back home? How was anything ever going to be the same again?  
"I want to go home.." She said through tears. Kano placed his paw on her back to comfort her.  
"I know..." He said. What could he do? There was no way he alone could fill a void as big as this even as much as he wanted to. This was all he could do for her. They both sat there for several more minutes until Kano told her it was time she showed him what she learned from her father about searching.  
Rima slowly followed Kano out of his den. She looked around and saw that his home was inside of a fallen tree that was covered in moss and vines. The area ahead of them was a small clearing that was host to a series of many flowers. They released such a sweet scent that Rima had to stop and smell the wonderful air. The trees above surrounded the area and let the sunlight beam on the flowers. This place was beautiful.  
"You live here?" She asked, feeling like she was in a dream.  
"I usually come here when I venture from the mountains. That is where my true home is." He said. She wondered where that was. "Come. This way." Rima quickly caught up to him. He began walking toward the trees. Rima looked at the dense forest and felt her heart jump. Did he really live this close to such darkness?  
"Kano?..."She softly whimpered. He looked at her and smiled.  
"It is alright. I will protect you." he said beckoning her to come along. She nodded and followed. The forest was thick and almost immediately the light from the clearing was barely visible. Rima kept her eyes on Kano's white fur as a guide. The heavy smell of the trees flooded her senses and forced her to pant. Kano led her for several minutes until the light behind them was now gone and the darkness hung over them like a dark cloud. Kano finally stopped and let the tired eevee kit catch up. Her weariness was clear as she struggled to catch her breath. Rima looked ahead of Kano to see a moss covered boulder in front of them. It was cracked on its sides and freshly fallen leaves rested on the top. Rima looked at it and then to Kano. He had a serious look on his face as he stared at the large rock.  
"I have brought you here for a reason." He began. Rima listened. "I have seen and known many pokemon. Many of them were eevee." He then looked at her. "There comes a time in an eevee's life where a decision must be made." He nodded to the boulder and Rima looked at it. "This stone will help you make that choice." What was Kano saying? Did this have something to do with evolving? Shouldn't that be between family? How long did he think she would want to stay with him?  
"What do you mean?" She asked. He looked at her and smiled.  
" You will know when the time comes. This is a choice that you shall make on your own and when you do, all I ask is that you remember this place." Rima looked at him still a little confused and nodded. She didn't understand completely, but now she was sure this had to do with evolving. A large moss covered rock, the deep forest. Was he trying to have her evolve into a leafeon? It is what she wanted, but why did he want her to? Was he able to see her dream? What exactly was Kano capable of?  
Kano then turned around toward the way they came. "Now we can begin." He started walking toward a bush that held a strange cache of berries. Rima hadn't noticed it until now. She followed behind him and went up to the bush. She looked at Kano who made a gesture to the berries. "which ones are poisonous?" he asked quizzically. Rima looked back at the bush and studied the berries. They were different than the ones she and Greemy learned about. They had a red bottom and a long tip that was yellow. Rima couldn't help but smile at the silly fruit.  
"What are they called?" She asked him.  
"Figy berries." He replied. Rima giggled and Kano held back a laugh. "They are pretty silly now that I think about it." Rima searched for the mark that Yumi told her about.  
"That one." She said as she nosed one that had a pink color on its stomach. Kano nodded.  
"That's right. You know more than I thought you would." Rima smiled and took one of the non poisonous berries down and bit into it. She winced from the sour yet sweet taste. The more she chewed, the more she liked it. It wasn't that bad after a while.  
Rima reached out for another one. As she went in she saw something in the the bush. She realized that it was a pair of eyes and fell back with a yelp.  
"Something saw me!" she cried. Kano jumped into the bush and caught the intruder. There was a yelp of pain as he dragged out another pokemon. It was black and had a large red thing on its ear.  
"Let me go!" It yelled as it struggled in Kano's teeth. Kano dropped the dark pokemon and growled.  
"What are you doing here?" he said menacingly. Rima jumped behind him and peeked at the stranger.  
"I was looking for food when you grabbed me, you cotton ball!" The pokemon was male and barked at Kano for disturbing his hunt.  
"You are in my territory. You shouldn't be so invasive. A different pokemon might not have been as generous as I" Kano had a calm but stern voice. He was speaking as if teaching a lesson. Was this pokemon really that young to him. With one glance, its easy to see that the pokemon was a little older than Rima, but he didn't seem the type to give up that easily.  
"You didn't have to rough me up like that." He said. Rima stepped from behind Kano as he watched her study the new pokemon. The stranger looked at her.  
"And YOU didn't have to scre-" He stopped mid sentence as he looked at the young eevee. He squinted and Rima began to feel uncomfortable then. Why was he staring at her like this?  
"You're an eevee." He said as if remembering something. "Would your name be Rima?" She was taken aback. How did he know who she was? What was going on?  
"Why don't you tell us who you are first." Kano demanded.  
"My name is Shade." He said as he looked up at the all white pokemon. "There is a flareon looking for her. She says her name is Ryla."  
"Mommy!" Rima blurted. Kano looked at her. She ran up to Shade and tackled him to the ground. He was surprised by the small eevee's sudden strength.  
"Rima!" Kano barked as he too was shocked at her action.  
"Where is she?!" She asked as she stood on top of him. He could see the longing in the kit's eyes. The flareon was telling the truth.  
"You didn't have to tackle me! I would've told yo-"  
"Where!?" Tears were falling from her eyes now.  
"She is at the Guild. She came to us for help with a buneary." Rima jumped off of him and ran up to Kano, ignoring the part about the buneary.  
"Can we go, Kano? please?" She begged. This was her chance to get home. Maybe her father was there. Maybe they found Greemy. Her heart was filled with hope. Kano looked at Shade who was looking at her from the forest floor, still a little shocked and a bit angry.  
"Are you feeling well enough to travel?" He asked. She quickly nodded making her long ears flop about. He smiled and looked at Shade again. "Come over here." He ordered. Shade shuffled his way over to him like a child being told what to do. "What is this guild you spoke of?"  
"Its an organizing of pokemon who help others in the forest. Its also my home." Kano nodded.  
"I've heard of this recently. I would like to see. I am coming along." Shade looked at them both.  
"what are you, her guardian or something?" He asked. Kano replied with a nod.  
"I made a promise to protect her. That means if you lead us wrong, I wont hold back." Kano had that calmness tone again and it was starting to make Shade nervous.  
"Wait!" he started  
"Before we leave, I think we should go back to my den for food. These berries are good, but they won't give much energy." Rima nodded.  
"Hey listen to me!" Shade said more desperately.  
"Well lets move along." Kano started to walk back. Rima happily followed.  
"I DON'T REMEMBER AGREEING TO THIS!" Shade yelled as he ran after them.  
Rima thought about her family. She was going to see them again. Hope wasn't lost after all. It was just like Kano said. She was going home. Shade followed behind them still complaining when the ground began vibrating. Rima looked down and saw that her feet were shaking from the sudden movements. Kano stopped and looked around. A loud crunching noise began to sound through the trees. Rima realized what it was and she looked a Kano in horror. Not again.  
"Its Team Nebula!" Shade shouted. Rima and Kano looked at him. What was Team Nebula? Shade turned to them and yelled, "RUN!" Kano couldn't leave him here alone. But Rima. She wouldn't stand a chance even if she was well hidden. Suddenly that giant delibird burst through the trees. Kano Picked Rima up by the scruff of her neck and ran. Just like Yumi did. He Sped past trees and eventually arrived at the den. He ran inside and set Rima down. He looked her in the eyes and spoke.  
"Stay in here. Do not leave this den, okay?"  
"Daddy, Where are you going?" She said. She then realized what she said. This was just like before. He couldn't leave. Kano just couldn't leave. He was going to get taken like Yumi.  
"Is that what happened to your father?" He asked. She shakily nodded. He sighed.  
"I'll be fine. Just stay here. I have to help that pokemon. He can take you to Your mother." Rima looked at him with watery eyes. It pained Kano to see her so upset, but he wanted to protect her and that's what he was going to do. He then nuzzled her and ran out of the den.  
"Kano!" She cried after him. He was gone. She stood there for several minutes, hoping he would show. Soon she lay herself down near the entrance and waited. She waited. Waited. Nothing. No one. She was losing hope again. Why did this keep happening? Why wont that delibird leave her alone? Was this going to be her life?  
She then heard footsteps coming for her. She jumped up and ran to the back of the den. Who was here? Was it Kano? She then saw someone walk in. It was Shade and he seemed tired. Rima ran out to him.  
"Where is Kano?" She asked desperately. Shade just looked at her and shook his head. Rima's heart nearly stopped. Kano was gone? No. He couldn't be. He just couldn't. She layed down and sobbed. Shade sat next to her and hugged her.  
"I'm sorry, Rima. I tried to help him, but it was too strong for me. They took him away." He saw that she was still crying. He felt so helpless. "He asked me to take you to the Guild. To take you to your mother." Rima looked at him. He was getting through.  
"Really?.." She asked with a sniffle. Shade nodded.  
"We should leave now. The delibird might come back." He said. Rima nodded. Shade wiped her tears and she looked into his eyes. She felt her face flush and would be blushing if not for her fur. What was this feeling? It wasn't like how she felt about her father or Greemy. This was different. She couldn't describe it. All she knew was that she felt a new liking to Shade. A kind she has never felt for anyone else.  
Shade stood up. "We should go." He said as he started toward the entrance. Rima stood up and followed. Shade stopped and looked around. He decided it was clear, picked up Rima with one arm and dashed into the trees.  
End of chapter 7

Quiet guy:... That was actually a good chapter...

Kid ape: Shut up quiet guy. You already showed me how you really feel.

Quiet guy:But, i liked it... I wanna read more...

Other room guy: He's lying..

Quiet guy:... Aren't you late for something?..

Other room guy: Denial will get you nowhere!

Kid ape:... I hate these guys so much...


	8. Chapter 8

Quiet guy:... You can't still be mad...

Kid ape: Quiet guy, you were so unlike other room guy. Now you're just alike.

Other room guy: I actually agree with you kid ape. He aint no different.

Kid ape: Other room guy, just... ugh... get a life!

Other room guy: You mean like you?! You write fan stories!

Kid ape: ITS AN ART FORM!

Chapter 8

Greemy:  
Hiyami and Kaid could feel the coolness last night's rain shower left behind. The only thing keeping them from shivering was their sleeping bags and the morning sun that kept the tent warm. Nina would usually wake first to greet her trainer with a happy smile. That's what she would do every morning. It was now a routine that they both looked forward to. Sometimes even her other pokemon would do the same, waking her up with a poke pile on. Nina cooed at the happy thoughts. She looked over to Ember and the eevee. They both slept soundly. Ember was right next to him. It was almost as if she were protecting him. Did she protect her children so much that she could care for another's with such love? She said that he reminded her of her own son. That had to be it. Maybe her son left with no reason. Maybe he left when she was gone. maybe she never got to say goodbye. It was sad, really.  
Ember began to stir. She rose her head and let out a yawn that Nina thought was really cute even for her age. Imagine when the kit awakes. With a few blinks she looked at Nina. Nina smiled at her.  
"Good morning." She greeted. Ember smiled back.  
"Good morning." She then looked to The little eevee. She had a look that almost seemed like she was reminding herself.  
"You really miss him, don't you?" Nina asked. Ember nodded slowly. She then nuzzled the little one. He snugged himself closer to the flareon's warm fur, but didn't wake.  
"His fur. It's so soft. Like his was.." Ember laid her head on his side and sighed.  
"Do you know why he left?"  
"No. a few days before he left, he seemed so happy. He and his sisters were playing and laughing together. I never knew he would leave so soon. I wish I could have just asked him why. I hope that he had his reasons." Nina nodded as she listened.  
"What about his father?" She asked. Immediately she felt wrong for asking. Ember looked at her.  
"I met their father when I was just a kit. His name was Hideo. He was a Growlithe." Ember blushed a little. "I had a crush on him then, but I didn't know if he even noticed me. The little helpless eevee that was afraid of everything. He was brave. He was strong. Even if he didn't notice me, I felt that he would protect me." She chuckled at that last sentence. "Silly, huh?" Nina smiled and nodded. "One day, I was out by a pond. I wasn't too far from home, so I thought nothing would happen, but a luxio jumped out and attacked me. He knocked me away from the pond and said that it was his. I tried to run but I didn't get far before he caught me and pinned me down. I cried my eyes out and begged him to leave me alone, but he smiled and said that I would be a great mid-day snack. I thought that it was over for me, but out of nowhere, Hideo tackled the luxio off of me and knocked him out. He came up to me and asked, 'Are you alright?' I could only stare into his eyes and stammer." Nina giggled and so did Ember.  
"But from then on, I knew that he would be there for me. when he and I evolved, he set out from our den to help other pokemon. I didn't tell him about the eggs. That's a choice that I have to live with.."  
Nina gasped. He never knew about his own children. Ember had a look of regret in her eyes. she had been through so much in her life. How could one not feel sad for her?  
"So I guess you never saw him again, huh?" She asked. Ember nodded. "Do you think he's alright?"  
"I hope he is. I hope to see him again one day. Maybe..." She trailed off, not wanting to continue to talk about him. Nina grew quiet, feeling guilty about the conversation.  
The eevee began to wake. Ember watched him. He yawned as his ears lay against his head. Nina's heart nearly melted at how cute he was. He wiped his eyes with his paws and looked up to Ember. Ember smiled at him.  
"Good morning, little one." She said. He stared into her eyes. He had to remind himself that she wasn't Ryla.  
"Hi.." he said uneasily.  
"What is your name?" The eevee looked around to Nina. After a few seconds of seeing the strange new pokemon, he finally spoke.  
"My name is Greemy.." Ember nodded.  
"I am Ember and this is Nina." She introduced. "How do you feel?"  
"My head hurts a little."  
"I'm sure that will pass. Don't worry. My trai-" She stopped herself. Nina jumped in.  
"You said earlier that you had a sister. What happened that separated you?" She asked. Greemy remembered it all. He told them of the Giant Delibird and the river. He told them how the Delibird crushed everything in its path. How he tried to reach for his sister in the river, but was too late. How his father made him promise to find his sister no matter what. He didn't tell them his father's name. It never occurred to him, and they didn't bother to ask.  
"That's quite a story. I'm sorry about what happened." Ember said. "What is your sister's name?"  
"Rima.." That's right. He said that name earlier.  
"She has a beautiful name." Nina said. Ember nodded in agreement. "Tell us about her." Greemy hesitated, but started telling them about her. The more he said, the more he wished that she was with him. He wondered if she was alright. Was she hurt? He had to find her.  
In the midst of their conversation, a loud crunch echoed in the distance. The noise made Hiyami and Kaid jump up. Ember and the kit looked around in shock and Nina flapped her wings about.  
"What was that?!" Kaid asked. Hiyami shook her head. She then went to the entrance of the tent and peeked out. She looked up and saw dozens of starly and its evolutions flying away in panic. Behind them were the sound of trees falling in the distance. She pulled back in the tent.  
"Something is destroying the forest!" She said. Kaid jumped up.  
"What?!" he exclaimed. "We gotta see what it is!" He then slung his bag on and zoomed out the tent.  
"Wait!" Hiyami called. Ember jumped up ready to go. She looked at Greemy who looked back with a look that said 'don't go'.  
"I have to go with him." She said as she looked to Nina. Nina nodded.  
"We will catch up. Good luck with whatever is out there." she said. Ember then bolted out after Kaid.  
"Great.." Hiyami sighed. She looked at Nina who had the eevee kit lying next to her. "We better go too." Nina nodded. She nudged Greemy to follow her outside while Hiyami began to clear the tent.  
Greemy looked around and saw only trees. He must still be in the forest. Maybe he was still close to the den. He sniffed the air, but there was no familiar scent. Except for...  
"Rima..." He whispered.  
"What was that?" Nina asked him. No sooner than she said that, Greemy dashed off into the trees. "Wait!" She cried as she stumbled to catch him. "Where are you going!?" Hiyami came out from the sounds of her Pokemon's cry. She saw that the eevee was gone and Nina was frantic. She wanted to give chase, but not without Hiyami's permission.  
"Follow him, Nina!" She confirmed. Nina then spread her wings and flew off into the trees after Greemy. Hiyami pulled out a pokeball and released Rocky. The pikachu shook his head and looked at his trainer.  
"C'mon, Rocky! lets go find Kaid!" Hiyami said.  
"Pika!" Rocky exclaimed as he followed the girl as she started running toward where the loud noise came from.  
Nina Soared through the branches as she caught up with the eevee. He was pretty fast for his age. He would glance around while he ran as if he were looking for something.  
"Where are you going?!" Nina called. Greemy stopped and looked around. He was breathing harder than normal. It wasn't for the running. He was.. crying. Nina swooped down in front of him and made him fall backward.  
"Why did you run off like that?" she asked frantically. He jumped up and tried to brush past her, but she held him back. "What is it? Where are you trying to go, Greemy?!"  
"My sister is over there! She's in trouble and I have to help her!" Greemy shouted. Nina looked at his face and saw that he WAS crying.  
"You dont know whats over there. You cant just charge in blindly. You could get hurt."  
"What do you care?! You're not my mother!" Greemy shouted. Nina was dumbstruck. Where did that come from?  
"Greemy, I want to help you."  
"Do you? I just see you trying to hold me back." Greemy snatched away from her and stalked away. "I know she is close, and I'm going to find her. I dont need your help." Nina flapped in front of him again.  
"Why are you rejecting my help?"  
"I just want my sister! She needs me!"  
"Then you have no choice but to find her with me." Greemy looked at her. He wanted to argue, but nothing came to mind. He looked down.  
"I don't want to go with that human.. I know she wants to catch me." Greemy said. Nina knew it too.  
"I can't make you stay with her, but Hiyami isn't a bad human. You can trust her."  
"I know I can." He shot back. Nina looked confused. "I just want to go home with my sister.." Nina knew how he must've been feeling. She felt the same way when Hiyami caught her. Greemy was young. He must've missed his home. She saw no reason to argue with his desires.  
"I won't let her catch you, Greemy. I promise." He nodded. He then turned to where he was running and sniffed the air. He picked up Rima's scent again and trotted toward it. Nina followed him. Nina thought about the story he told earlier. His father was taken by a giant delibird. He said that it had a wierd mark on its stomach. That sounded like team Nebula. She knew what kind of humans they were. It was sad to think it, but Greemy might not ever see his father again. And if that was the case, he might not ever get home again. When he found his sister, what was he planning to do then? How was he going to live on his own?  
They walked for several minutes before they came to a clearing. In front of them was a multitude of flowers. The trees let the sunlight shine down on the forest floor giving the area a view of rare beauty. On the other side of the clearing was a fallen tree that looked like a den.  
"She was here." Greemy said. Nina took in the sight with a look of awe. These viewings were rare indeed. Greemy ran to the den and went inside. Rima's scent filled his nose. Was she here still?  
"Rima!" He called. His voice echoed through the small tree. "Rima, where are you?!" There was no answer. He ran about the inside. There was a small room in the back. In it was a dented pile of leaves and brown flower petals. She was gone. Her scent was strong here. She must not have been gone long. He finally noticed two different smells. He didn't recognize them and they mingled with Rima's. Were these others pokemon? They had to be. What kind were they? Did they take care of Rima? Where did they go?  
Nina finally came in. She looked around the den and noticed Greemy sitting down.  
"Are you okay?" She asked. He didn't answer, but she knew what must have had him down. "I see. She isn't here, is she?" Greemy shook his head. He seemed down and like he wanted to give up.  
"Do you want to keep looking?" Greemy looked at her as if she insulted him.  
"Yes I do! I'm not gonna quit on my sister!" He said, encouraging himself. He then darted out of the den and continued to search. Nina smiled and followed him. She began to wonder how Hiymi was doing. Was she able to catch up with Ember and her trainer? She knew that she would need her soon if whatever made that noise was too much for Rocky and Senie. Greemy had his nose in the air, scanning for a scent. He turned and ran. Nina kept up with him as he dashed.  
"She's close! I just know it!" He shouted back to her. Suddenly out of nowhere, Greemy collided with another pokemon. They both tumbled across the ground and came to an abrupt stop. Nina gasped and flew toward them. Greemy groaned in pain. He felt a weight on top of him. He looked to see and saw that it was a weavile. The other pokemon groaned and rubbed his head. He looked at Greemy and spoke.  
"Are you alright, young one?" Greemy tried to answer but felt the weight of the weavile on his stomach, making him unable to respond. "Oh! Forgive me!" He said as he pushed himself off of the eevee. Greemy gasped and let his lungs breathe.  
"Greemy!" Came Nina's voice. She flew up and landed effortlessly beside them. "Are you okay?" She asked putting her wings around the kit.  
"I"m fine, thanks." He gasped. Nina looked at the weavile.  
"I apologize. I didn't see him coming." He said.  
"As long as no ones hurt. Are you alright?"  
"Oh it'll take more than that to keep this old coot down." He joked. Nina smiled. Greemy stood up and looked at the weavile.  
"What's your name?" He asked him. The weavile smiled and introduced himself.  
"My name is Unayo. Nice to run into you."  
"My name is Nina." Nina chimed in.  
"And I'm Greemy." Unayo's eyes widened.  
"Greemy? Is your mother's name Ryla?" Nina frowned. Greemy nearly lost his breath again.  
"Do you know where she is?!" He barked. Unayo moved closer to him.  
"She is where I live. She came to us for help in finding you and your sister. Where is she?" Greemy hung his head.  
"I... I don't know. I lost her over the waterfall.." He then perked his head back up. "But I'm looking for her right now. I can smell her. She's close!" He then began running again. Unayo looked at Nina. She just shrugged and flapped away behind Greemy. Unayo followed them both. They all walked for several minutes. Nina looked back at Unayo who seemed to be in deep thought. She slowed down and let him catch up.  
"Are you alright? He didn't injure you, did he?" Unayo shook his head.  
"I was just thinking about my son." He replied.  
"Oh. What's his name?"  
"His name is Shade. I took him in when he was just a hatchling. He has become... Quite a handful." Nina listened. Unayo looked at her and smiled. "Oh listen to me ramble on. Tell me how you met the young eevee."  
"Well," Nina began. "I found him washed ashore on a river yesterday. He was so cold. I cant believe that he's running around like he is now. The young really heal fast." Unayo chuckled. "He told me about his sister and when we heard a noise in the forest, he took off saying she was close." They both looked ahead to the energetic eevee darting from tree to tree.  
"I have a feeling he is right. I also feel that my son is near as well."  
"HEY!" Greemy called from ahead. He was facing them jumping up and down. They both caught up to him. "She was here! She was right here!" He exclaimed. Unayo and Nina looked to see a pile of leaves and twigs at the roots of a tree. Unayo could smell the scent of several pokemon that were here. One was definitely an eevee. The other was a sneasel. Could this be shade? It had to be. The scent was too familiar. But there was one more. This one was... a flareon?  
"Can you tell? She was here!" Greemy cheered. "The scent is coming from this way!" He turned and ran ahead.  
"Greemy!" Unayo called. He and Nina then dashed after him. Greemy ran as fast as he could. His sister was close. She was close and he was going to find her.  
End of chapter 8

Other room guy: Oh yeah that was real artistic. Museum stuff right there.

Kid ape: I Don't appreciate your funky tone..

Quiet guy: ...Maybe its because he doesn't brush his teeth...

Other room guy: HEY! I'm allergic to tooth paste, Its not my fault!

Quiet guy: ...And its all because you never brush your teeth... So it is your fault...

Kid ape: Yeah, wit ya stank breath!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Pokemon related material belong to their respective owners.

Quiet guy: ...You know these skits aren't exactly original...

Kid ape: What are you talking about?

Other room guy: He means you copying MK offa you tube.

Kid ape: W-What?! T-Thats rediculous! heh heh- w-w-w-what gave you that idea?!

Quiet guy:...The fact that this isnt my house... You kidnapped us...

Other room guy: Thats a serious charge.

Kid ape: Hey you guys can leave whenever you want to. Yall read the chapter, Im finna go get some mickey d's. (leaves)

Other room guy:...You leavin too?

Quiet guy: ...I can't... I dont know the area...

Other room guy: Well I'm finna leave. If you need me to stay just speak up.

Quiet guy: You know I need you to stay.. I cant edit this by myself...

Other room guy: Aight well if you dont need me, I'm out.

Quiet guy: I just said that I nee- (door closes)...(sigh) dammit...

Chapter 9

Yumi:  
Yumi awoke from the dead silence of the small room. He lifted his head and scanned the walls. Everything was the same as when he went to sleep. The other pokemon made no sound at all. Yumi began to assume the worst for them. As much as he wanted to help them, he knew that he couldn't save them all. That fact only made him feel worse. What if one of these pokemon were Ryla? He wouldn't allow this to happen. He would give his life to make sure it didn't. His thoughts wandered to his eventual fight with Salo. The luxray was enormous. His only chance would have to be strategy. Salo seemed too powerful to be taken down with a simple quick attack, and he was smart enough to not be tricked by a confuse ray. At least not for too long. He looked at him. Salo was sleeping still. His large round ear would twitch every few seconds as he snored slightly. From this view point, he didn't look very menacing. Maybe Yumi had a chance after all.  
Yumi then stood up as best he could and stretched his stiff limbs. His ears twitched as he shook himself awake. His yellow rings glowed softly giving him a little more light. He didn't know how long he has been here. He couldn't even tell if it was day or night. He began to wonder if Kee was alright. Was she able to find anything? What about the way that female human acted when she picked her up? She seemed to really be fond of Kee. Maybe she would protect her.  
Yumi's ears perked up as he heard something outside. The door suddenly burst open and in came Kylo and Ania. Yumi looked at Ania, and saw that she didn't have Kee with her. She had a pained look on her face as if something was going to happen. Kylo came up to Yumi's cage and gave him a devilish smile.  
"Its time fer a lil fun." He said as he lifted the cage. Yumi struggled to keep his balance as he was moved around. He looked at Ania again. She was kneeling to the the cage Salo was in. He was awake and was looking at her with a 'can we get this over with' expression, but he remained laying down. She placed her hand on the cage and mouthed something to him. The luxray's expression didn't change. Yumi was then lurched around as Kylo walked with him out the door. Ania followed close behind with Salo's rolling cage. The hall was something Yumi has never seen before. Everything was so straight. It was so unlike the randomness of the forest. Its like everything was organized and impossibly clean. A strange light traveled in a line across the walls and there were many more doors that were exactly the same as the one they just came out of. Were there more pokemon behind them? How many of them did these humans steal?  
Kylo Shook the cage and Yumi stumbled. The human laughed at his fall and held him up with two hands. With a dark smile he spoke again.  
"I can't wait to use 'im. I needed a new one anyway." Ania remained quiet. Kylo noticed and looked back at her. He saw that her head was down whie she was pushing the caged luxray. He frowned.  
Somthin' wrong, Ania?" He asked actually sounding concerned. She looked up and hesitantly spoke.  
"Do you... Do you think what we do is right?" She asked sadly.  
"Whaduya mean?"  
"I mean.. Mind wiping them. Taking away their memories. That seems so mean."  
"C'mon, Ania. Their just pokemon. What memories could they actually cherish?" Ania looked shocked.  
"How can you say that? Would you want someone taking away your memories? Everything that you hold dear to your heart?" Yumi thought about what she said. They were taking away Pokemon memories? Why? How?  
"Can't say that I would enjoy that. I really like my memories. My old swing set in the back yard. All the food i could eat. Mm!" Ania smiled a bit. "But I'm not a pokemon. I actually have senses. What about them? All they do is act like wild critters runnin around."  
"But even they have families. I'll bet this luxray had a mate and a few shinx cubs running around." Salo snorted which made Yumi chuckle. "What about that Umbreon you have? What if he had a family? I'll bet he had a kit or two. Maybe a mate that he loves." Yumi Thought about Ryla. How she must be worried. What if she did go searching for them? Would she be alright?  
"That's not our problem Ania. If he has a family..." He held up the cage and looked Yumi in his eyes. "Then that means more pokemon for us to capture." Yumi bared his fangs at him. His rings began to glow as his anger boiled inside him.  
"I won't let you near my family.." He growled menacingly. All Kylo heard was poke talk. Salo looked at the angry Umbreon. He saw a flame in his eyes that almost made him jump. The little fox pokemon had fight in him. Maybe he would be a worthy fighter.  
"Kylo.. please don't.." Ania pleaded. "I think he can understand you." Kylo smiled.  
"Even better."  
They continued down the long hall. They would make an occasional turn as they moved toward their destination. Yumi's heart pounded with anger. How dare this human threaten his family. He didn't hate humans, but this one. If this human was serious about what he said, then Yumi could never forgive him. Ania on the other hand seemed to have remorse for what she was doing.  
"Yumi." Salo called to him. Yumi shot his red eyes to him and remembered that he wasn't the enemy. "They said they were giving pokemon a mind wipe. Do you know why?" Yumi shook his head.  
"They can't control a wild pokemon with force. They need them to be as obedient as possible. A pokemon with no memory has no reason to fight back. What ever it goes through, it will think it was right." Yumi looked shocked. Was this what they were doing to pokemon? What were these humans planning? What about Kee? Did they steal her memories? Is that why they didn't bring her back? No. It couldn't be.  
Soon they came to a door much larger than the rest. Kylo looked down to Yumi.  
"Take a good look, ya hear? It'll be the last thing you remember." He said as he pushed open the door. Inside was a great machine. It stood as tall as the room and was nearly as wide. Atop it was a glass casing that was clouded in fog. It seemed as if there were something trapped inside, but the fog was too thick to tell. Below the glass were smaller cages. They were attached to to some kind of wire that led to the base of the glass above. Yumi took in the sight. He looked at the glass above and tried to see what was inside. A blue tail brushed against the side of it, and as quickly as it showed, it was shrouded by the fog again. What could that be?  
"You like what you see?" Kylo asked. Yumi looked at Ania who was taking in the room. It must've been her first time in here. She looked at the glass filled with fog. She must've had the same thought that he had. She looked at Kylo and asked.  
"What's that, Kylo?" He turned to her and let Yumi's cage drop. The umbreon shook as he violently hit the floor. Salo looked on and let out a growl.  
"This, lil Ania, is the big catch!" He started. He went over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He then brought her closer to it. She looked at the machine with a mixture of curiosity and horror.  
"You know good and well that we wipe the memory of pokemon." Ania looked at him and nodded. Kylo smiled. She looked surprised and looked back at the machine.  
"We use this?" she asked in a gasp. Kylo's smile got bigger.  
"Don't you worry yer pretty lil mind. It doesn't hurt em. At least not if they don't resist." Yumi looked on and knew what he could be in store for. Yumi looked at Salo who was anxiously standing in his cage. Its like he was waiting for something. Yumi looked back at the humans. Ania looked at the glass piece again.  
"What's in there?" She asked. Kylo looked and smiled.  
"You remember the stories of Sinnoh?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded. "The three lake guardians of Sinnoh. They all reside in the three lakes spread out over the land." Where was he going with this? He then went over to a control panel and pushed a few buttons. "Deep inside Acuity Cavern, There was a legendary pokemon. Its name..." He pointed to the glass and Ania looked. She gasped at the sight. There was a pokemon in there. It was greyish blue and had two long leaf like tails encrusted with red gems. Its face was yellow and its head was a brain like helmet with a red gem on its forehead. Its eyes were closed and it seemed to be in a state of pain. There were wires attached to to its body and they seemed to be hurting it.  
"Is Uxie." Kylo finished. Ania looked on in horror. She felt her eyes begin to fill. Yumi looked at the hurting pokemon. This was how they wiped the pokemon memories. They used Uxie. Yumi felt anger build in his chest. This was too far. They had to get that pokemon out of there.  
"This particular pokemon has has knowledge beyond anything we can imagine. Legend says that if you look into its eyes, a few days later you lose all your memories." Ania looked at the poor legendary. It was almost as if she felt its pain. She looked back to Kylo.  
"Why are we doing this to it? Its hurting! Cant you see that?!" Ania let her tears fall and she tightened her hands into fists. Kylo's smile vanished and became a dark frown. Ania gasped at his sudden change.  
"What's gotten inta you? You act like ya care for the little runt!" He barked a her. She turned back to Uxie and stared at it. The legendary seemed to struggle against its restraints. This wasn't right. This is not what Ania wanted to do.  
"I didn't know..." She whispered. Yumi saw her tears and felt that she really did care for pokemon. Maybe she had a bond with Kee.  
Kylo came up behind the crying girl and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Why'd you join Team Nebula?" He asked her. She looked at Yumi. She saw the look he gave her and she knew what he wanted. He just wanted to go home. Uxie was in pain. Maybe it just wanted to go home too. Why did she join this team?  
"I Joined for reasons I didn't understand. I felt angry and blind and at one point, I hated pokemon and trainers. But now that I've had time to calm down and see what pokemon really were, I realized that my reasons were wrong and childish." Kylo listened. Ania let more tears fall and her voice became stronger. "I Began to bond with them and I saw that there was nothing to hate about them. Why I joined doesn't even matter anymore. I don't want to hurt pokemon anymore." She then pushed Kylo down and ran to the control panel. Kylo jumped up and started after her but was stopped with an intense jolt running through his body. He collapsed on the floor with a painful crash. Ania looked at the source of the electric charge and saw Salo outside of his cage. Her heart began to pound. How did he get out? What was he going to do? He let out a stern growl and nodded at her. He wanted her to free Uxie. The luxray then went over to Yumi's cage and smashed the side to let him out. Yumi leapt out and looked at Salo.  
"Thanks." He said. Salo nodded. "Do you still want that battle?" Salo looked up to the suffering legendary. He then looked at Ania who was struggling to work the control panel.  
"It can wait. We need to help her." Yumi nodded with a smile. They both went over to Ania who was now in panic. She had no idea what to do and pushing random buttons only seemed to make things worse.  
"I don't know what to do!" She shakily whimpered.  
"LUXRAY!" Salo shouted. Ania looked at him and saw his fur bristling with electricity. Ania and Yumi backed away. With a loud roar, Salo shot a thunderbolt at the control panel. The electricity buzzed and sparked against the buttons. Finally the panel exploded with a loud burst. Suddenly after, a screeching alarm blared in the room. Ania covered her ears and she yelped at the unbearable noise. Yumi looked at the glass and Saw that Uxie was out cold. The glass was cracked but still closed. Yumi summoned his energy and let his eyes glow white. A pink aura surrounded the glass and shattered it. Still enveloped in the aura, the glass pieces slowly spread out and away from the legendary. Yumi then closed his eyes and the glass fell to the ground around the machine. Uxie lay unconscious were the glass once stood. Ania looked up and gasped. She then climbed up the machine and softly picked up the grey blue pokemon. It cringed in pain and was limp. Its arms were bruised and so was its body. Ania climbed down and craddled the legendary in her arms. Was this what she was helping them do?  
"How could they?" She whispered. "How could I?" Uxie gave a little noise that made Ania's heart flood with relief. It was okay. Thank Arceus!  
Suddenly the door burst open and in no time the room was flooded with Nebula grunts. They surrounded Ania and the pokemon. Yumi and Salo bared their fangs, ready for an assault. Ania stared down the oncoming crowd. Yumi couldn't see a way out. They were trapped.  
"Stand down." Came a deep voice from behind the grunts. Ania gasped. The group made way and a tall man made his way toward them. Salo began to growl as electricity surged through his body. The man stopped in front of them. His face had the most serious and if you will dangerous expression that a human could have. His hair was a hint of gray and his eyes were black and lifeless. Its like he never once smiled in his life. He wore a black suit that had a Crimson N on the sleeve. Yumi could feel an angry aura coming from him, but his expression didn't show it. Ania looked at him with a fearless gaze.  
"I see that he decided to show you." The man began in his deep voice as he looked at Kylo who was being helped by two other grunts. Ania held Uxie closer.  
"Why did you lie to me?" She demanded. "You told me that you loved pokemon. You said that Team Nebula was different from the others." The man looked at her and replied.  
"I told you nothing but the truth. I do love pokemon and I want nothing more than to see them thrive in this world."  
"Then how do you explain this?!" She looked at Uxie who was still laying limp in her arms. The man simply smiled.  
"Phase one." Ania looked shocked.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"That legendary in your arms. Do you think that its the only one we have?" Ania looked down at the suffering pokemon. "We have more. Many more. Even if you take one, it will make no difference to us."  
"I... I don't believe you.." She stammered. The man smiled. He then reached into his suit and pulled out two crimson red pokeballs. They were see through and inside was the mechanical works of them.  
"Well, I suppose that I will have to show you." He then lazily tossed them in the air. A bright red light flashed from them as they opened and released what was lurking inside. The light materialized and what was revealed made Ania gasp.  
It was Azelf and Mesprit.  
The two pokemon weren't their normal greyish blue colors. Where was once grey was now a dark purple color. Their eyes were a deep red and held no emotion in them. They floated in place and awaited for orders. Yumi prepared to fight and so did Salo.  
"Do you believe me now?" The man asked. Ania gave him a hate filled glare. He smiled.  
"Retrieve Uxie.." He ordered. The two corrupt legendaries suddenly dissapeared. Yumi gasped.  
"Protect her!" He barked at Salo. They both then backed up to Ania and searched for an attack.  
"There!" Salo yelled. Yumi looked and saw a wave of dark matter hurling toward them. He jumped up and concentrated on his tail. It began to harden and shine into a metal material and with a final spin, he swung his tail at the dark ball and deflected it towards a group of grunts. They scrambled out of the way as it exploded against the wall. Yumi landed and jumped back in front of Ania.  
"Thanks." She said to him. Yumi nodded.  
"It's not over yet." Another one was launched at them. Salo released an electric ball at it and both collided and exploded with a loud boom. The force created a crack in the ceiling and small amounts of debris sprinkled down. Yumi and Salo fought off many more shadow balls as the Azelf and Mesprit released them from their hiding places.  
"This can't go on!" Salo grunted. "Any ideas?" Yumi focused on where the energy blasts were coming from. He caught a glimpse of one of the legendaries right before a blast was shot at them. Just as quickly as it came, it dissapeared. They were using teleport.  
"How long can you hold them off?" Yumi asked.  
"I don't know!" Salo answered while blasting another shadow ball with electricity. "Do what you need to!" Yumi nodded. He then closed his eyes and concentrated. Everything around him grew silent and time seemed to slow for him. He felt for the life force of either legendary. He began to notice a pattern in their paths. One would make a stop at a corner to shoot a shadow ball. The other would stop in front of the man. Yumi waited for the right time. Right before one stopped in the spot he predicted, his eyes shot open and he bellowed at Salo.  
"There!" Salo didn't hesitate as he released a powerful thunderbolt at the corner. The legendary, Azelf appeared right in front of the electric blast and was hit. It screamed in pain as electricity surged through its body. Salo stopped the attack and let the pokemon fall to the floor. Yumi turned to the man. He launched himself at him with a loud cry. The man looked on as the dark pokemon charged him. Suddenly, Mesprit appeared in front of him and Yumi crashed into it. The legendary was knocked across the floor and slid to a stop in front of The man. He looked at the pokemon with disgust.  
"You're not finished." He calmly said. Mesprit struggled to its feet and began floating again. So did Azelf. They were both breathing heavily and the attacks they endured seemed to have taken a toll on them. However their expressions remained blank. Yumi and Salo were ready.  
Azelf closed its eyes and released a wave of psychic energy at them. Yumi braced himself for the attack. Salo however was knocked off of his feet and was thrown at the wall behind them. He crashed to the floor and staggered to his feet, Ania was sitting on the floor, protecting Uxie from further harm. She looked at the luxray and shuffled over to him. She tried to touch him but he nudged her away. He nodded to Uxie and trudged back over to Yumi.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Feeling great." Salo replied with a grunt.  
Ania felt Uxie stir in her arms. She looked at it and saw that it was breathing hard. It kept its eyes closed but still seemed to be looking at her. She felt her heart flutter. The pokemon lifted itself and turned to Yumi and Salo. It saw that its siblings were fighting them. They weren't themselves. It tried to connect with their minds, but was violently shoved out. What was wrong with them? Uxie turned to Ania. She felt something softly nudging at her mind.  
"please..." She heard someone say in her head. It seemed distant and barely audible at all.  
"Was that you, Uxie?" She asked aloud. The legendary nodded.  
"Please... make them... stop..." The pokemon pleaded. Ania's heart clenched. How can she stop them? They were under his control. She stood to her feet with Uxie.  
"Quasar, you have to stop this!" She yelled. He looked at her with a glare.  
"I have no intention to. This is only the beginning of what's to come. Soon I will control every legendary in this world and when I do, everyone will bow down to me!" Ania was shocked. Quasar was insane.  
Yumi looked at Ania. He saw that Uxie was awake and looking at their battle in horror. He couldn't let this continue. He ran over to the legendary and spoke.  
"Can you stop them?!" He barked. Uxie looked down at him from Ania's arms.  
"I can't link my mind with theirs. They are rejecting me." He heard in a smooth and high voice.  
"They aren't in control of themselves. That man is using them!" Uxie looked at Quasar. It saw that he had two clear, red pokeballs in both hands. The umbreon was right. Uxie needed to break them if to free it's siblings.  
"I need your help." The legendary then explained a plan to Yumi. The dark pokemon nodded and jumped back to Salo's side.  
"I need you to distract them so I can get closer to the human." He explained while they dodged another wave of shadow balls. Salo nodded. He then jumped out and started to move in a strange way. It was as if he were making fun of them. The two legendaries began to shake with anger and their movements were getting sloppy. Yumi watched him and he felt a small surge of anger grow in him. He looked away from the swagger move and turned towards Quasar. The team leader was pointing his pokeballs at Azelf and Mesprit, trying to break them from their confusion. Yumi jumped forward and charged him. Quasar clumsily dodged and dropped the containment devices. Yumi caught them with psychic and used it to slam shatter them on the ground.  
"NOOOO!" Quasar bellowed. Azelf and Mesprit fell to the ground, fainted. Their original greyish blue color slowly returned to them.  
Uxie's eyes began to glow. Ania, Salo and Yumi was lifted off the ground along with Azelf and Mesprit. They all were surrounded by a white aura. Yumi's eyes widened.  
"No, wait!" He started, but the aura flashed and they all dissapeared.  
End of chapter 9

Quiet guy:... I hope kid ape brings me a big mac or something... Kind of hungry...


	10. Chapter 10

Quiet guy: I gotta say that Ryla is probably my most favorite...

Kid ape: You dont like Rima? She's the cutest one!

Other room guy: Oh so you just forgot bout kee, Huh?

Kid ape: Other room guy is awake.

Quiet guy:...Yeah... He's especially moody today...

Kid ape: Why?

Quiet guy: ...He just found out that old yeller died...

Kid ape: WHAT?! OLD YELLER DIED?!

Quiet guy:...No comment...

Chapter 10

Ryla  
Ryla slept soundly as the morning passed. She would shift every so often to get comfortable, but subconsciously she remembered Miria was with her. Miria had been awake at least an hour. Her mind wandered far and wide. She thought about the day she was transformed by that horrible machine. The more she thought about it, the more she grew to hate it. She knew why her father made it. She knew that he only wanted to help pokemon, but she couldn't help it. Look what that thing did to her. He didn't recognize his own daughter. He tried to catch her, like she was just another pokemon wandering in the open. That's what hurt her the most. She wondered if he was looking for her.  
Ryla moved again and with a yawn she looked at the buneary.  
"Are you okay?" She asked. Miria nodded unconvincingly. Ryla lifted herself and tried to see her face, but Miria avoided her gaze. "Is it your father?" Miria nodded.  
"I can't believe he didn't recognize me." She said as her voice tightened. "I tried to call him, but..." She was holding back her tears. Ryla knew she wanted to be strong, but she also knew how hard that was. She nuzzled the poor buneary. Miria felt a little embarrassed. She's been like this for weeks. She felt that she should be over this by now.  
"Do you think that you won't be able to go back?" Ryla asked. Miria wanted to say no. That she has all hope of returning to her home, But she didn't feel like it would be true. She slowly nodded as her eyes flooded with tears. Ryla put her large tail around her. She remembered what she was thinking about earlier when they met Unayo and Shade. What she would tell Miria when they found Rima, Greemy and Yumi. Would Miria agree, though? If she had no other options, would she still reject? Ryla really felt for the buneary's situation, but there's no way that she and her family could make up for a human's. In the short time that she has known her, Ryla already felt the need to protect her.  
Ryla lifted herself up and climbed out of the basket. Miria watched her and started to follow.  
"Stay here. I'm just going to find Lectro and ask him about the search party." Ryla said. Miria looked around as if afraid of something.  
"But what about the ghastly? They're watching me.." She said fearfully. Ryla just smiled.  
"Don't worry about them. If they disturb you, they'll have to answer to me." Ryla puffed a small ember from her nose as she finished. Miria looked a little relieved. "I'll also try to get us some breakfast. How's your paw? Does it still hurt?" Miria looked at her injury. They had been so preoccupied with what was going on that she nearly forgot about it. No sooner than she looked at it, she felt a small twinge of pain coming from the burn.  
"It does now. I forgot about it until now." She said holding her paw. Ryla smiled again.  
"I'll get you something for that too." The flareon then turned to leave. Miria made a small noise as though she wanted to protest, but kept quiet.  
Ryla left the room and was soon down the hall towards Lectro's morning was busy and the halls nearly bustled with pokemon. A group of Bidoof with blue handkerchiefs tied around their necks huddled around a staraptor as he barked out orders to them. Ryla heard him say something about eevee kits. That must be one of the search parties for her family. The staraptor looked at her and so did the rest of the group. He nodded at her as if to assure her that they were ready to help her. She smiled back and continued on. The fire fox came to Lectro's room and went in. She saw the same box in the middle of the room. It didn't seem to have Lectro in it.  
"Lectro?" She called. No answer. He must not be here right now. She turned and left the room. Suddenly she crashed into a shy looking vulpix. They both fell to the floor and held their heads as best they could with their paws.  
"Oww..." The vulpix squeaked. Ryla shook herself and looked at her. The vulpix looked up to see Ryla standing over her. Her eyes grew wide with awe.  
"Are you okay?" Ryla asked. Her voice.. It was so.. heavenly. The vulpix tried to speak but nothing came out. Ryla looked at her with concern. She didn't hit her too hard, did she? Ryla helped her up. The vulpix was small and had a blue hankie on her neck as well. She carried a small bag that hung on her side that she could easily access.  
"I..um.. I hit my butt.." The vulpix suddenly blushed. "No, I mean..I-I mean..!" Ryla giggled and the little fox blushed harder. Its like looking at Rima in a new form.  
"You're a fire type like me.." She said with more confidence. Ryla nodded with a smile.  
"Glad you noticed." She joked. "Whats your name?" The vulpix stiffened.  
"Um.. I'm Mina.."  
"That's a pretty name." Ryla said.  
"Can I ask you if you know any fire moves?" Mina asked. Was she wanting to learn a few? This must be why she's so fascinated with her.  
"I know ember. Do you want me to teach you?" The vulpix beamed.  
"Yes, please!" she nearly yelled. Ryla laughed at her enthusiasm.  
"Okay. I'll show you sometime."  
"Thank you!"  
"I see you've met Mina." Came a voice from behind them. They both turned to see Lectro floating toward them.  
"Hi, Lectro!" Mina happily greeted. "I was just going to give our guests breakfast." Lectro stopped in front of them.  
"That's good to hear. Well no need to go any further. She's right here." Mina looked at Ryla in surprise. "Theres another one in the laundry room too. She has a small burn on her paw, so make sure she gets the right berries, okay?"  
"Okay!" Mina then bounded off to Miria. Ryla looked at Lectro.  
"I was just wondering when we could start." Ryla said.  
"We have one search party already." He pointed over the rail down to the staraptor and his group who were waiting near the entrance. "The other is being formed as we speak. I was wondering if you wanted to join them." Ryla looked at the rotom.  
"Yes I do." Lectro nodded.  
"Very well. What about the buneary? Will she be joining as well?" Ryla thought about it. Miria may not want to, but it could help to get her mind off of returning home. A way to cheer her up maybe.  
"I will ask her. What if she says no?" Ryla asked.  
"That will be just fine. We have plenty to occupy her if she chooses to stay. Maybe she will decide to stay with us and become a member." Lectro said. They both were greeted by Hex as he glided toward them.  
"We're ready, Lectro." He started as he looked at Ryla. "Hello. I'm going to help you on the search. If you need anything, just ask me." Ryla nodded with a smile.  
"Thank you for this." She said to both of them. "How can I ever repay you?"  
"There's no need. We're happy to be of service." Lectro said while Hex nodded in agreement. "Say, Hex. Mina is in the laundry room. Could you get her? We need to begin the search and we need her expertise on berries should this take us to areas unknown." Hex nodded and flew off to find the shy vulpix. "I said earlier that I knew someone in the same situation as Miria." He started. He looked at Ryla and she looked back. "I feel I should tell you. It was a few months ago. She came to me and told me she was once human and that she was changed by a machine made by Team Nebula. We tried to find the machine to change her back, but we were unsuccessful. She displayed strong human like acts for a while, but soon she started to behave more and more like a pokemon." Ryla listened. "Soon she was so far gone that she couldn't remember her human life. She now believes that she is completely a pokemon." Ryla looked at him and he looked back. "She is... rather good with berries though."  
"So its..." Ryla started, realizing who Lectro was talking about.  
"yes.. It's Mina." What did this mean for Miria? if she were to digress, what would happen to her? So far Ryla hasn't seen any traces of her acting like a pokemon yet, but if what Lectro said is true, then its only a matter of time.  
"I think I should be going now. I have a matter to attend to." Ryla looked curious.  
"Can I ask what it is?" She asked.  
"It's a meeting between I and the legendaries of Sinnoh. Unfortunately, I can't give you any details." Ryla nodded. "Well, I wish you luck. I hope you find them." Lectro then left and Ryla trotted back to the laundry room. She walked in and saw that Miria was giggling with Mina while Hex floated around underneath a white sheet. Ryla smiled. Miria seemed to be just fine now. Mina looked and saw Ryla come in.  
"Hi...um..." Ryla remembered. She never told Mina her name.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Ryla." Miria climbed out of the basket and hopped to the flareon.  
"Mina gave me a rawst berry and my burn healed." She said as she showed Ryla her paw.  
"Thank you, Mina." Hex came down and took off the sheet.  
"Are we ready?" He asked. Ryla looked at Miria.  
"Would you like to come with us?" Miria looked around and saw Mina and Hex waiting for a reply as well. If she went with her, She may digress. If she did she might not want to go home. As much as that appealed to Ryla, she couldn't live with herself with that lie. That being said, how was she going to tell the buneary?  
"I.. I would love to help you on your search, Ryla. I'd like to meet your kits anyway." Ryla smiled. Hex and Mina cheered.  
"I'm glad." Ryla said.  
"Well we better get going. The others are waiting for us." Hex exclaimed as he flew out the door.  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Called Mina as she darted after him. Miria started to follow.  
"Miria?" Ryla spoke. Miria stopped and turned to her.  
"Yeah?" The flareon hesitated. She had to say something, but her conscious wouldn't let her deliver the message. She had to tell her.  
"...Nevermind. It can wait. Lets go." Miria smiled and bounded out the door after Hex and Mina. Ryla sighed. This was going to be quite difficult.  
Everyone was gathered at the entrance to the old chateu. The first party was the staraptor's and his group of bidoof. The second group was made up of Ryla, Miria, Hex, Mina, a rattata and oddly enough a beedrill. The ratata introduced himself as Damon with a hint of "confidence" in his voice. The beedrill introduced himself as Bodore. He was much more down to earth than Damon was.  
"I actually wanted to leave on my first search and you guys came. I hope I can be helpful to you." Bodore said. Ryla thanked him. She looked over to Damon who was sitting between an uncomfortable Mina and a bored Miria.  
"I'm just sayin that those kits have nothin' to worry about." He boasted. "When I find those Team Nebula punks, they're gonna wish I took it easy on em."  
"Really..." Miria sighed. " I wonder how ever those poor eevees are surviving without you." Sarcasm clear in her voice. Mina started to giggle.  
"Hey, I really think you and I get each other, heh."  
"With that attitude, I think You'll be plenty of help." Miria then took Mina and walked over to Ryla.  
"Heh... She likes me."  
The staraptor was speaking with Ryla and her party. He gave them directions as to how they were going to proceed with the search.  
"My group will search through the Evo Stone Trees. I think you should search the river area. By the time we have checked, we should all meet up in the middle. There's a meadow there. We can rendezvous and begin the search again if we can't find them." Everyone agreed.  
"One more thing. Hex, if you will." The ghost pokemon floated in front of Ryla and Miria. He held out two blue bandanas for them. "I, Ario, on behalf of the Chateau Rescue Team, appoint you, Ryla and Miria as honorary blue members." Hex then tied a handkerchief around Ryla's neck. The flareon looked at it and felt a smile spread on her face. She looked over to Miria to see Hex tying hers around her waist. She Looked at Ryla and made a pose. Ryla laughed.  
"Congratulations, searchers. Welcome to our team." Ario said as everyone started clapping (as best they could). Miria blushed at the attention.  
'If only Yumi were here.' Ryla thought as she received the praise from the party.  
"Well, lets get a move on." Ario said and each group began to head different directions. "And Damon." The ratata looked at him. "Behave yourself.." Ario then took to the skies and gave a majestic cry. Damon looked at his team and smiled. They all looked back.  
"What?..." He said. The team all shook their heads and walked ahead. "WHAT?!" The ratata ran and caught up with them.  
Ryla walked in front of Miria and Mina. Mina was teaching Miria about different berries and what to look out for. That was what Yumi did for Rima and Greemy. It was only a few days ago, but Ryla felt like they had been missing for weeks now. Were they safe where they were? Would they be able to take care of themselves if They were separated? Her mind began to buzz with questions and soon she felt someone watching her. She looked over to see Hex coming up from behind.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. Ryla looked forward and noticed that Mina and Miria was now in front of her. She sighed.  
"There's so much going on. I just wish that I knew what to do." She looked at The buneary ahead and remembered what she had to do. "I feel so guilty about all this. My family is gone, and I have news that I'm not sure how to tell." Hex looked ahead as well.  
"I take it Lectro told you about Mina." Ryla looked at him a little surprised but nodded. "Well I can't say that I know how you feel because I don't. All I know is that she seems to trust you. It would be better coming from you than for her to never know." Ryla let his words sink in. "As for your family, if they are anything like you, I'm positive that they're fine. We'll find them." These words were unexpected from a ghost type, but he was right.  
"Thank you, Hex. I needed that." Hex smiled and evaporated before her. Ryla felt a little courage come to her. She had to tell Miria before the day was over.  
The team had been walking for several hours and everyone was beginning to grow tired. Mina had scouted ahead to search for berry bushes and trees. Damon took the opportunity to try and get close to Miria and Bodore floated above with Hex for any signs of the river area. Ryla was alone.. again.  
"I'm just sayin." Damon began. "Maybe you and I could share a berry or two. Unless they're leppa. Then you might need to find some of your own." Miria rolled her eyes and let him try. It was amusing to her. Pokemon were definitely more human than she realized. She thought about her father. A nice, kindhearted, wild Loppuny.. A loppuny? That wasn't right. Her father was human... Right? She looked back to Ryla who was walking behind her.  
"Something wrong, babe?" Damon asked. Miria looked at him and actually found him appealing for a second. She gasped and ran over to Ryla. "Where ya goin?" He called to her. Miria stopped in front of the flareon and tried to speak.  
"R-Ryla.. I just.. and.. Damon... He was cute, but... and my dad.. I couldn't remember him and.. Whats happening to me?!" Ryla couldn't understand what she was saying.  
"Slow down, Miria. Whats wrong?" The buneary tried to catch her breath and spoke again, each word threatening to become engulfed in panic. Ryla listened and realized that she was starting to digress.  
"Miria how long were you like this?"  
"A few weeks I think?"  
"...Miria, I have something to tell you..." Ryla then explained what Lectro explained to her. The more she spoke, the more nervous the buneary grew. She began breathing harder and harder.  
"I'm gonna be a buneary forever?" She whimpered.  
"No. We just need to get to the machine before you comp-"  
"I don't wanna be a pokemon forever!" Miria shouted. She then sprinted into the trees.  
"Miria!" Ryla shouted after her. Damon watched the terrified buneary run. Where was she going? What was wrong? He looked at Ryla and saw her ready to give chase. He looked up and called into the sky. Down came Bodore and Hex.  
"There's something wrong with Miria. I gotta follow her." Hex nodded.  
"Okay. I'll keep an eye on you from above. Bodore, you go and find Mina. I'll keep an eye on you too." Bodore nodded and flew off. "Hurry, Damon." Hex said as he flew up in the opposite direction. Damon looked and saw that Ryla was already gone. He dashed toward where he saw Miria run.  
Her thoughts raced. Why was this happening to her? Tears fell from her eyes as she ran. She didn't want to stay like this forever. She didn't want to forget her father. It wasn't fair! The scared pokemon ran and ran. She was nearly out of breath, but still she pressed on. Suddenly she tripped and fell into a puddle. Her fur was soaked to the skin. The water washed away her tears and her fluffy cotton like fur clung to her body. She didn't try to get up. She laid there and began to weep.  
"Well well well. What do we have here?" Came a gruff voice from next to her. She looked up to see a vicious looking houndoom hungrily staring at her. Her heart leapt at the sight of him.  
"What a treat. Here I was thinking that I would have to work hard to get today's lunch." He began to walk towards her. Miria whimpered in fear. She felt a strange feeling come over her. It was as if something spoke to her from within. Something told her to get up and run. To find the nearest den hole and hide inside. She felt her feet push her up and she began to back away. The houndoom was closer to her. Though he wasn't that close, he still loomed over her. It was too late to run. Instead something told her to jump. The dark canine showed his teeth and Miria nearly squealed in fright. Her ears began to tingle. She aimed them to the ground and before she knew what she was doing, she smacked them against the ground. A pillow of dust puffed into the houndoom's sight.  
"What the?!" He barked. Slowly, the dust settled and he saw that the buneary was gone. He looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be found. "What is this?! Some kinda joke?!" He bellowed at the air. He stalked around a few trees in search of his prey.  
"Come on out, little morsel. Do it now and I'll make it quick." Little did he know, Miria was hanging onto a branch for her life. She gripped the tree with all her might and tried to remain quiet. The large predator stopped right underneath her, still scanning the ground for her. He then felt a little drop splish on his nose. He shook his head in confusion. It wasn't rain, and it had the scent of...  
He looked above him and saw his lunch trembling above him. He growled at her and she squeaked.  
"Get down here, you!" Miria shook even harder.  
"Ryla! Help!" She called out.  
Ryla heard her name and sprinted toward the source. Damon heard it too and followed suit. Hex looked down from above and saw Miria hanging from a tree. He gasped. After taking a quick look to see if Bodore and Mina were okay, he flew down toward her.  
The houndoom was trying to snap at her. He jumped and crashed his teeth together in many failed attempts to get her. He was starting to get frustrated.  
"Don't make me burn you off. I like my prey raw!" He yelled at her. Miria was starting to lose her grip. Her wet paws and fur was making the branch slippery. She slowly began to lose strength and the houndoom knew it. He sat down and held open his mouth to wait for her to simply fall in. Miria couldn't hold on any longer and with her heart thumping, she fell. Time seemed to slow as she plummeted through the air. She screamed and felt her heart clench. The houndoom felt his mouth water with anticipation. Was this it? Was this how it ends? Miria didn't even get to see her father again. She couldn't say goodbye. It... It wasn't fair..  
Suddenly Miria felt her weight shift and something wrapped around her. She looked up to see Hex holding her. The houndoom roared with rage.  
"HRRRRAAAAGHHH!" Came an ear piercing cry. The houndoom started to look over but was tackled by an orange blur. He slid and rolled across the ground. When he rebalanced himself, he saw that he was attacked by an angry flareon.  
"You can't have her. Leave now!" Ryla barked. Hex floated down and put safely put Miria down.  
"You're soaked!" The ghost pokemon gasped. Miria looked at him and felt her tears flooding back. Without thinking, she thrust herself against the haunter. Hex looked surprised but put his floating hands around her. She let her emotions out as he tried to comfort her.  
Damon finally arrived. He looked and saw Ryla squaring off against a menacing houndoom.  
"I"m here! Don't worry, I'll..." He saw Miria hugging Hex across the clearing. He felt his face heat up. His claws gripped the ground and anger built in his chest. He then dashed away from them.  
"That's my prey!" The houndoom growled. Ryla growled back.  
"Well lunch is canceled today." she said as a column of flames erupted from her mouth. The houndoom dodged and retaliated with his own pillar of fire. Ryla jumped out of its way and the houndoom turned the flames as she ran. He stopped the attack and Ryla took the opportunity to charge him. The dark canine saw her coming and opened his jaws. It was too late for Ryla to stop. She felt the monster's teeth close around her side. She yelped in pain as the Houndoom lifted her off of her feet and violently threw her into a tree. The flareon collided and fell to the ground. Her side was throbbing from the bite. She tried to stand, but felt her front left leg buckle under her. Her leg must've got hurt when she hit the tree.  
"Ryla!" Miria screamed.  
"Stay where you are!" Ryla yelled. Miria wanted to run over to help her, but did as she was told. Ryla endured the pain and stood to her feet, ready to face her opponent. The houndoom puffed a ember out of his nose to intimidate her. Ryla didn't budge. She then lunged forward at him.  
"This again?" He laughed as he prepared for the attack. Ryla suddenly stopped right in front of him and as she slid, she kicked up a plume of dust that flew straight into the houndoom's eyes. He roared as he was blinded from the sand attack. he lowered his head and shook it to rid himself of the dust in his eyes. He tried to look for the fire fox but his sight was hindered and his eyes began to water. He heard something behind him. He turned around and let another pillar of flames billow from his maw. He hit nothing but air. He turned and kept looking but couldn't see.  
"Where are you?!" He barked. Ryla suddenly jumped on his back and sank her teeth into his neck. The houndoom howled in pain and tried to shake her off. The more he flailed, the tighter she held on.  
"Get off me!" Ryla decided to finish and released a scorching flame on the houndoom's bite. He Stopped and began to buckle under his weight. His vision began to falter. The heat didn't bother him much but the pain that it left in his wound was beginning to become unbearable. Hex and Miria watched The fight. They never would have guessed that Ryla could be such a gifted fighter.  
The fire fox then let go of the houndoom and he tried to steady himself. Ryla then prepared for the final attack as she crouched down and charged herself. When the houndoom finally looked at her, already seeing double, he saw her take off at a blurring speed. Before he knew it, she plowed into his side and knocked the wind out of him. The houndoom rolled across the ground and didn't stir. Ryla was out of breath by the end of the battle. Miria and Hex dashed over to her side.  
"Ryla, are you alright?" Hex asked. Miria looked at her side and saw her injury. The buneary gasped at the sight.  
"Don't worry, Miria... It's just... a scratch.." Ryla gasped before she collapsed to the ground.  
"Ryla!" Miria cried. She knelt down next to her and tried to wake her. "Please wake up! Ryla, you have to wake up!" Hex put his ghostly hand on Miria's back. She looked at him.  
"She's exhausted, Miria. She just needs rest." He said. She looked at the fainted flareon. She felt only guilt. If she hadn't run off none of this would have happened. She sat down next to her and laid herself on her side. Hex looked at her.  
"Stay with her. I'm going to fi-"  
"Ryla! Miria!" They heard from behind them. They looked and saw Mina and Bodore coming toward them.  
"Uh nevermind." Hex finished. Mina stopped in front of Ryla and a look of shock spread on her face.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"That's not important right now. I need you to treat her, okay?" Mina nodded and shook off her berry bag. "Bodore, I need your help moving this houndoom away from here. We dont want him near when he wakes up." Bodore nodded.  
"Make sure she is safe... Where is Damon?" Everyone finally noticed the ratata wasn't there.  
"You didn't see him, Miria?" Bodore asked. Miria shook her head.  
"He said he was looking for you with Ryla. I wonder where he went." Bodore looked around the area. Hex growled.  
"We don't have time for this. We'll look for him when we come back." Everyone nodded. Hex and Bodore then proceeded to carry the unconcious houndoom away. Mina looked at Miria. The buneary seemed down. The fire pokemon sat next to her.  
"Are you okay, Miria?" She asked. Miria looked at her. Would she understand if she told her? It seemed as though she could trust her, but...  
"It's nothing, really." Miria replied. Mina knew she was covering up, but she didn't want to press it. She didn't know what to say so the two sat there in silence for a while.  
The sun was high in the sky. That let everyone know that it was mid-day. Miria looked up and thought about what Ryla told her.  
'If you stay like this for too long, you'll lose all your memories of your human life. You'll believe that you're really a pokemon.' Those words echoed in her mind. Could it be true? It couldn't be, but Ryla was so serious when she told her. She must've been telling the truth. What are the chances of her finding another machine in time? The thought made her feel even worse.  
"Miria?" Mina spoke, breaking the silence. Miria looked at her. "What do you think of Damon?" Miria's eyes widened. Where did that come from?  
"...Uh. he's a little annoying." Miria confessed. Mina giggled which made Miria smile.  
"I think he's funny to watch. He tries so hard." Mina laughed. Miria smiled thinking back to the thought of him trying to talk to her.  
"It is funny, huh?" Miria started laughing.  
Damon sat behind a tree listening to the girls laugh at him. He felt his anger swell inside as he thought back to Miria hugging Hex. He then jumped up and dashed away.  
"I'll show them what's funny."  
End of chapter 10

Kid ape:... Oh man... Old Yeller did die... Why did he have to get shot?!

Other room guy: That's not all. King Kong jumped.

Kid ape: WHAAAT? NO THAT'S NOT TRUE! (watches clip) WAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!

Quiet guy:... I miss MK...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Pokemon related material belong to their respective owners.

Quiet guy: It took quite a bit of time to write this chapter huh?...

Kid ape: Yeah it did. I'm proud of this one too. Few thangs happen and stuff.. yep.

Other room guy: That's slang for he aint got too many ideas for Rima no more... Where the heck is kee at?!

Kid ape: I swear to- Other room guy! No one is asking your opinion!

Other room Guy: But that's how real I am. I give it for myself. I dont need you to ask me!

Quiet guy:...he's just mad...his brain isn't strong enough to generate opinions...

Kid ape: Where did you hear that from? You didn't make that up just now, you heard that from somewhere.

Quiet guy:...No comment...

Kid ape: You got that from Toradora! You think you slick, Quiet guy!

Quiet guy:...(sigh)...can we just...start?...

Kid ape:yeeeeaahhh. Got caught up! HA!

Other room guy:HA!

Quiet guy:...I hate you guys...

Chapter 11

Rima  
Rima felt the wind rush against her face as Shade sped through the trees. He dodged tree after tree wasting no time to get to his destination. Rima looked up at him and saw the seriousness on his face. Her face flushed again. He then gave her a look that made her heart jump. She quickly looked away trying to hide her blush. There was that feeling again. The one she couldn't explain. What did it mean? Was this a...?  
Shade would occasionally stop and look around to see what may be coming. When he was done, he would dash off again. This went on for at least ten minutes before he finally stopped and set Rima down. She shook herself and readjusted to the slower movements of her own feet.  
"Are you okay?" Shade asked her. She looked at him and nodded.  
"I've never gone that fast before." She replied.  
"I meant about Kano." Rima then remembered. She was trying to avoid that until she wanted to look for him.  
"Shade, please don't remind me. I don't want to think about it now." She said as she tried to blink back her tears. Shade watched her try to control herself.  
"Rima.." He said. What else could he say? "I think we should keep moving. We're almost there." He tried to pick her up again but she moved away.  
"Can we walk from here?" She asked. "I just want to use my feet.." Shade stood for a moment then nodded. He started walking and Rima trotted along side him. She thought back to when the delibird started chasing them. This was the second time this happened to her. That thing has to be following her. It always found her, and when it did, it would take somebody away from her. It took Yumi and separated her from her brother. Now it took Kano. Was it trying to catch only her? Rima stressed harder and harder. She didn't want anyone else to be taken. Now that she was on her way to her mother's side, she couldn't help but think that it might come and take her too. What if finding her was a bad idea?  
Shade looked to Rima who was walking deep in thought. He wanted to say something to cheer her up, but nothing came to mind. He knew so little about her. He wouldn't even know her name if it wasn't for that flareon. His mind then wandered to that buneary girl. There was something about her. He couldn't quite put his claw on it. Whatever it was he liked it. She had this aura about her that didn't seem like any other pokemon he had met before. What in Sinnoh could it be?  
"Shade?" Rima said, breaking both of their thinking sessions.  
"Yeah?"  
"What is Team Nebula?" Shade looked at her. She didn't look back. Was she avoiding looking at him? Why?  
"They're a group of humans trying to kidnap pokemon." He started. "I don't know why they do it, but they had me and my father held prisoner in their hideout. That is where we started The Guild. We gathered as many pokemon as we could and we escaped. Team Nebula is an enemy, and worse yet, they are human. Humans are not to be trusted." Shade finished and Rima could hear the anger he was trying to hold back. Were humans really that bad? Rima has never seen one before, and the way Shade was describing them made her not want to.  
They continued on in a lingering silence. It was mostly because Rima was wondering why Shade felt the way he did about humans. He seemed to nearly hate them and it seemed to be without reason. All humans couldn't be bad. Even if they weren't, it seemed as if he wasn't going to chance it.  
The further they walked, the more hungry they both grew. He could tell that Rima was feeling it too. He opened his mouth to speak but caught himself when he heard her stomach growl. She stopped in place and looked at him with wide eyes. Shade couldn't help but smile as he looked at the hungry eevee blush.  
"Kinda hungry?" He asked. Rima blushed even harder. "Don't worry, I am too. I'll find something to eat." Relief flushed through her. She followed Shade to a tree and he scouted around it. He gathered a few fallen leaves and twigs and brought them back around to her. He put her near the enlarged roots and covered her with the forest debris.  
"Okay." He began. "Stay here until I get back." Rima looked at him in shock.  
"You're leaving me alone?" The way she asked made him gasp a little. He began to feel a little guilty.  
"I won't be gone long. I know this forest like the back of my claw. What kind of berries do you like?"  
"What if you get taken too?" Rima was trying not to sound like a kit, but she couldn't help it. She was afraid for him. Shade rubbed her head.  
"Don't be silly. That thing is no match for me!" He boasted. Rima felt a tiny smile cross her muzzle. "There it is!" Shade cheered. That made her smile even harder. "Nothing will happen, okay? I will come back."  
"Promise?..." She really did sound like a kit. What if shade thought so too? She looked in his eyes. What if he didn't?  
"I promise." He said. He then turned around and walked off. Rima watched him until he was out of sight. She was alone again. Alone. She already wished Shade was back. The trees spoke to her with the wind as their voice. She shifted in the twig pile as she waited. Soon, minutes began to go by. She missed Shade. She wished he was here with her. Why did she miss him so much? She barely knew him. Why did she feel this way? 'Does mommy feel this way about daddy?' What could she call this?  
Her mind flashed an image of Kano. Her eyes began to water as she remembered how shade told her the news. He was the second to be taken. What about Greemy? She hasn't really thought about him since all this happened. How could she be so heartless? Yumi told her to find him no matter what, but she forgot those words. She felt horrible.  
"I'm a bad sister..." she said as her voice faltered. This was another reason why she didn't want Shade to leave her alone. She hated being so sad. Everything all seemed to fall apart around her, and she felt too weak to be able to do anything about it. All she could do was cry. Yumi would tell her that problems couldn't be solved with tears, but what else could she do? All she wanted was to go home.  
Time seemed to go slow. Shade must be having a hard time finding food. She wished that she would have gone with him. Why did she let him leave? It was too late now.  
Before long, she found herself yawning. She felt the sleep crawling upon her. She willed herself to stay awake to wait for Shade, but soon she couldn't keep her eyes open. A little nap couldn't hurt. Hopefully Shade wont be too much longer. Giving in, she laid her head down and dozed off.  
"...ster!..." A muffled voice called from behind many trees. Rima's ears perked up. What was that? Who could that be?  
"M...ster!.." There it was again. She looked around, but didn't see anything. Should she look around? It may be a pokemon who needed help. But she was just a kit. What could she do if the other pokemon was injured?  
"Master!.." The voice was closer now. Master? Was someone lost? Rima had to see. She crawled from under the twigs and swiftly trotted towards the voice. She would glance back to the tree to make sure she wasn't too far from it. She didn't want to get lost herself. When she looked back she suddenly bumped into a wall of fur. She fell backward and sat on her tail. A sudden jolt shot into her back.  
"Ow!" She yelped. She then looked at who she ran into. She saw orange fur and a bright bushy tail. Rima recognized this pokemon.  
"Mommy?.." She whispered. The flareon knelt down to her.  
"Are you alright?" She asked. Rima's eyes filled with tears.  
"Mommy.." She said a little louder. The flareon looked at her and shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm-"  
"Mommy!" Rima cried as she ran up and nuzzled the fire fox. The flareon gasped.  
"Another one?" She whispered. Rima didn't hear her. She was happy to be near who she thought was her mother. The flareon wanted to tell her, but the eevee was young and even if she did say something, the kit might not have understood. It was just like that other eevee from earlier. Wait. This eevee's a girl. What if?...  
"Rima?" She said softly. The young eevee looked up to her with teary eyes. This was her. This was Greemy's sister. Was she out here by herself? She seemed well taken care of. Was she found by someone?  
"Was there someone with you?"  
"Yeah! Shade was here. He told me to wait by that tree over there." Rima pointed behind her to the tree she was by.  
"Who is Shade?" Ember asked. Rima looked at her confused.  
"Don't you remember him? He said you were looking for me." Ember tried to go along with it.  
"Where did he go?"  
"We got hungry, so he went to get some berries." Rima then remembered. "Where is Greemy, mommy?" Ember thought back to Greemy and Nina. They said they would catch up. They had to have left by now.  
"He is on his way. Don't worry." She replied. "Right now we have to go."  
"But what about Shade, mommy?" Rima asked not wanting to leave him. Ember looked at her. Why was she doing this? She will find out sooner or later. If she kept this up, Greemy would undoubtedly tell her. If he didn't, there was this Shade pokemon she was talking about. How would that make them feel about her? She had to tell her. She had to tell her now.  
"Rima, I..." Ember began. Rima was staring into her eyes. Why? Why did she see something so familiar in her? It was like she was looking at Greemy again. She was his brother, but this recognizing was deeper than that. What could it be?  
"Okay. Lets go find him." What was she doing? Rima lept for joy.  
"He went that way, mommy!" she said as she ran off to where she pointed. Ember sighed. How did she get herself into this situation? She needed to get to Kaid's side. He needs her right now. Whatever that noise was earlier it, could not have been good. Maybe Rima heard it.  
"Rima?" Ember started. "Did you hear a loud noise earlier?"  
"That was a giant pokemon." Rima said as she thought of what happened. "It took daddy away. It took Kano too." She turned around to Ember who looked down to the young kit. She saw a strong determination in her eyes. "But don't worry. Me and Shade are going to find them." Ember smiled at her.  
"I believe you will." The eevee smiled and ran ahead. Ember followed. They soon came to the tree Rima was sitting under. Ember Looked around for signs of another pokemon. She caught a scent and concluded that the kit told the truth. The scent was that of a sneasel. Why was a sneasel here in Eterna Forest? Ember looked at Rima. She was jumping in a pile of soft twigs and leaves that were by the roots. She approached the kit.  
"Rima, what did Shade tell you about me?" She asked keeping up the charade. Rima popped out of the leaves and Ember's heart fluttered at how adorable she was.  
"He said that you were looking for me and Greemy." She said as she coughed a small leaf out of her tiny muzzle. "He said that you were at a place called the Guild. What is that?" Ember was caught off guard with the question. She racked her mind for an answer, but nothing came to mind. Rima waited happily though. 'Mommy and Daddy knows everything' was her mind state. Ember looked at her and started.  
"Well honey, the Guild is-"  
"Get away from her!" Called a voice from behind them. They both looked to see Shade rushing toward them. His claws were extended and he had his eyes locked on Ember. Rima smiled when she saw him, but realized what he was going to do. He was almost upon them when Rima jumped in front of the raging sneasel. He slid to a stop and looked at her with a questioning stare.  
"What are you doing, Rima?" He demanded.  
"Don't you remember? This is mommy!" She barked at him. Shade looked to the flareon and frowned.  
"Are you blind?" He asked. "That is not your mother." Rima looked insulted. She then growled at him.  
"Yes it is! You just forgot what she looks like!"  
"Rima, use your nose! She doesn't smell like Ryla!" The eevee stopped and slowly turned to Ember. She closed her eyes and sniffed the air. She gasped and her ears drooped down.  
"W-who are you?" She asked as her voice began to crack. Ember stood up.  
"I tried to tell you, Rima. I just couldn't break your heart." Rima looked at the flareon, horrified.  
"I called you mommy.." She sniffled. Shade moved in front of her and stared Ember down.  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." He said in a deathly tone. Ember Closed her eyes.  
"I'm sorry for what I did, Rima. It was wrong. But I do know where Greemy is. He was with me. I can take you to him so you both can find your real mother." Rima looked unconvinced and Shade looked ready to attack.  
"Why should we believe you?" said Shade just as dark.  
"I suppose you can't. But I am telling the truth. I can take you to him."  
"That's not going to happen."  
"But Shade.." Rima spoke up. "What if she is telling the truth?" Shade looked back to her.  
"Rima, you can't trust everyone you meet." Rima thought back.  
"But what if we didn't trust you?" The response made him think. He couldn't say anything to justify him. They did meet just today, and this eevee was counting on him to find her mother for her. He wasn't lying to her, so what did this other flareon have to lie for? Shade sighed frustrated at his position. He gave Ember a dark look.  
"What's your name?" He demanded. Ember ignored his tone and answered.  
"My name is Ember." She introduced. Shade tried to find a falseness about her, but couldn't. Still, she had more to prove. If she was lying, then that meant Rima would be in danger. Rima felt like she could trust the flareon. Maybe it was her being naive, but why would a flareon like her lie to them? This is just like when she met Shade. The situation was exactly the same. She noticed the pattern. After she met Shade, Kano was taken. What if after she knows Ember, Shade gets taken? No that couldn't happen. It couldn't.  
"I will trust you only because Rima does. But don't make me regret it.." Shade showed that he would protect Rima at all costs. Ember could only admire that.  
"You have my word." She said. Shade looked at Rima who was still pretty shocked at how clueless she just was. He tried to put his claw on her back to comfort her, but she moved from under it. Shade felt guilty. Maybe he went too far when he spoke earlier. She must've felt like he was angry at her.  
Ember turned, ready to proceed.  
"Follow me." She said as she started walking. They both followed. They walked for several minutes. Rima thought to how she acted earlier. She felt so stupid now that she knew that Ember wasn't her mother. How could she make such a big mistake? What did Shade think of her now? She looked at him. He seemed to be lost in thought. Maybe he regretted taking her to Ryla. The thought made Rima feel sick. She didn't want him to hate her, but that must be how he felt. Their walk seemed much longer than it really was, especially for the fact that Shade and Rima had no idea where she was taking them. Shade would occasionally try to approach the young eevee, but she would move away from him. She was avoiding him altogether now. He felt even more guilty.

"Don't let it get to you." Ember said. Shade turned to her and frowned. He still didn't trust her and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"What do you know?" He asked. She simply turned and kept walking, leaving a confused sneasel to his thoughts. They kept walking and Shade was starting have second thoughts about if Ember was leading them to Rima's brother. She also had a faint scent about her. A smell Shade thought he would never catch again, though he couldnt be sure. If only a bit, he thought he smelled... Humans..

He looked back to Rima who was still following though not eagerly like she was earlier. A flood of guilt washed over him again. He had to apologize to her. The sneasel approached her again only for to try to mave away from him again.

"Rima, wait." He called. The young eevee stopped. so did Ember, but the two younger pokemon didn't notice. "Rima, I wanted to say sorry. I didnt mean to... Well. How I said what... I mean... I dont know.." Rima didnt answer. "Are you mad at me?" Shade finished. The silent eevee turned to him and saw that he hung his head. He really was sorry. Maybe he wasnt angry at her anymore. Maybe he wasnt angry in the first place and was only worried. Ember watched on but kept an ear up for any dangers. Rima moved beside him and leaned on what would be his shoulder. Shade looked down at her in surprise.

"R-Rima?" He stammered.

"Thank you..." She said as she looked to him. The sneasel felt his face flush.

"Sure.." Rima then gave him a quick lick on his cheek and trotted ahead to Ember with a bright blush on her face. Shade stood there nearly dumbfounded and just as red. Ember turned away trying to seem oblivious to what happened.

"Are you ready to g-" Ember started but was interupted.

"Ember!" Called a familiar voice. The flareon turned to see Kaid and hiyami coming toward her. Shade was thrust out of his trance as he knew saw the humans rush toward them. Instintual fear flooded his thoughts and panic for Rima took hold of him. He dashed for her and quickly jumped in front of her protectively. This was for Kano. This was because he asked him to protect her. Right?

"Ember!" Shade called. The flareon rushed to the coming trainers and stopped them.

"Flare! Flare!" She barked. Kaid and Hiyami stopped in their tracks and looked at her.

"What is it, girl" Kaid asked.

"Kaid.." Hiyami said softly. He looked at her and saw that she was pointing directly in front of them. He followed her finger and saw the sneasel and eevee, both with confused and nervous looks as they tried to figure out why Ember was interacting with humans.

"A sneasel and an eevee." Kaid said.

"Flareon." Ember spoke. She tried her best to get them to understand, but as complicated as the situation was, how could they. What makes things worse is that Greemy wasnt with them. Neither was Nina. Where could they be?

"Shade?".. Rima said fearfully. He looked back at her. She was afraid and confused. He should have known all along. That flareon was lying to them. He felt his anger swell as he looked back ahead to Ember. The fire fox could see the sneasel's trust quickly leaving his eyes and be replaced with something akin to hate. He doesn't understand. He doesn't know that these people meant him no harm, but she knew that he didnt care. She felt regret climb into her limbs. She should have said something sooner. Shade then grabbed Rima and dashed away with her in his arms.

"Shade, wait!" Ember called, but he was gone. What now?

"They're running away!" Hiyami said. "Was that the eevee that I found?"

"I dont think so." Kaid replied. "You said that you sent Nina with him. That had to be a different one." They had no idea about the sibling relationship the two eevees had. No one knew. Except Ember. How could she have been so clueless. The two pokemon were wild. Of course they wouldnt trust humans. They hardly trusted HER. She had to find either them or Greemy. Without a second thought, she turned and ran off.

"Ember, where are you going?!" Kaid called to her. She ignored them and kept running. The two trainers looked at each other before they took off after her.

"Whats wrong with her?" Hiyami asked.

"I dont know. I've never seen her do this before!" Kaid replied. Ember's mind was filled with guilt. The only thing she could do was imagine if either kit was her son or daughter. Why did they remind her of them so much? So much that she would ignore the calls of her master to find them? What could it be?

End of chapter

Kid ape: Well that wasnt so, bad was it?

Quiet guy: You lost your flash drive and had to rewrite this chapter from scratch... It was pretty bad.

Other room guy: ALL that hard work is just gone!

Kid ape: Thank you for stating the obvious, other room guy. This is why no one likes you. Any way I hope you guys like this chapter. It wasnt the original and all the other chapters after this wont be their originals either. Sorry about the delay. I hope to be able to post more for this story soon as well for the other one. With all that out of the way, please review and tell me what you think. Even guests. I like hearing from you guys too.

Other room guy: Ha! Keep dreamin..

Quiet guy: Dont worry, kid ape. I'm sure someone will compliment you... soon... Or not...


End file.
